


Apariencias

by Tsukigomori2



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigomori2/pseuds/Tsukigomori2
Summary: A veces no podemos mostrar nuestro "yo" real, simple cuestión de supervivencia... Sobre todo cuando eres un alienigena o un omega discriminado y tu seguridad depende de mantener las... APARIENCIAS.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí incursionando en esta plataforma, espero les guste y disfruten leerlo tanto como disfrute yo haciéndolo 😁

APARIENCIAS

CAPITULO I CLARK

—¡Vamos Clark, será divertido!

El entusiasmo de su mejor amigo beta no lo convencía del todo pese a que ya llevaba más de 2  
horas insistiendo en el tema.

—No creo que sea una buena idea Pete—reiteró negando para enfatizar su opinión mientras  
seguía cargando la camioneta con los costales de semillas que le pidió su padre comprar en el  
pueblo para la siembra de ese año en la granja familiar—. Si nos descubren estaremos castigados  
de por vida.

—No seas aguafiestas, Clark —se quejó Pete rodando los ojos ante la perpetua rectitud del otro—.  
Además, no nos descubrirán, tengo todo bajo control: el amigo de la amiga de mi primo trabaja  
ahí y estará en la puerta trasera para dejarnos entrar sin que tengamos que mostrar identificación.

—¿En serio? ¿El amigo de la amiga de tu primo? —enarcando una ceja, Clark le dedicó una mirada  
escéptica.

—Por favor, Clark—, suplicó Pete poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro apaleado como último  
recurso para convencer al más alto—no me dejes tirado.

Clark se removió inseguro entre ceder o no ante su amigo.

—Te prometo que nuestros padres nunca se enterarán —volvió a insistir Pete al verlo dudar.

—¿Y qué excusa pondría para estar fuera a altas horas de la noche? —rebatió con la esperanza de  
disuadirlo, pero Pete sonrió triunfal y con un ademan le restó importancia.

—No te preocupes por eso, Chloe nos cubrirá, sólo tienes que decirle a tus padres que nos  
quedaremos en su casa a hacer un trabajo escolar y ya.

—No sé si pueda —retomando sus dudas iniciales—, no soy muy bueno mintiéndoles —y era  
verdad, en sus 17 años de vida pocas veces lo había conseguido hacer.

—Entonces lo haré por ti y asunto arreglado —zanjó Pete.

—Mmm... Sigue sin parecerme buena idea.

—Clark, es un club nocturno, no un antro de mala muerte, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Clark suspiró cansado, había escuchado esa frase cientos de veces y las cosas nunca solían  
terminar bien, pero lo cierto es que tampoco podía dejar que su amigo fuera sólo a ese sitio tras lo  
ocurrido las últimas semanas. Al menos estando él, podría sacarlo de cualquier problema en el que  
se metiera, ¡vamos! que para algo tenía poderes.

—Está bien —cedió al fin, suspirando.

—¡Gracias Clark! —gritó Pete emocionado—. No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro, nos divertiremos  
como nunca.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. —respondió Clark continuando con su labor convencido de que sería  
una larga noche, rogando porque no fuera tan desastrosa como temía.

12 am.

Realmente había resultado fácil engañar a sus padres, pero apenas llegar al establecimiento Clark  
se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver la cantidad de gente que pugnaba por entrar. No porque tuviera fobia a las multitudes. No. Más bien tenía que ver con la clase social. Nada que ver con el Talón, y no es  
que lo menospreciara, a él le agradaba y disfrutaba pasar ahí el tiempo con sus amigos; un lugar  
tranquilo con personas sencillas.

En cambio ahí... autos lujosos, ropa costosa, billeteras llenas, personas prepotentes... Simplemente no encajaba, con sus ropas simples de segunda mano carentes de atractivo que delataban su humilde procedencia. Y no es que se avergonzara por ello, pero lo incomodaba. 

En otras ocasiones al interactuar con Lex —su amigo beta de rango alto— tuvo la misma horrible sensación de estar fuera de lugar, aunque la desenfadada personalidad del mayor la atenuaba, cosa que no pasaba ahora, más bien, se intensificaba.

En un momento de pánico, quiso salir huyendo, irónicamente Pete fue más rápido que él  
adivinando sus intenciones, y lo llevo casi arrastras a la parte trasera donde un alfa de bajo rango,  
un par de centímetros más bajo que él, los esperaba para meterlos de contrabando.

Y aquí vino el primer inconveniente: Pete paso sin problemas a la rápida inspección visual del alfa,  
pero cuando fue su turno esté arrugo el entrecejo y lo sujeto del brazo diciendo:

—Creí que ambos serían betas.

La tensión invadió a Clark al instante no pudiendo creer que se hubiera dado cuenta. Porque sí,  
efectivamente era un Alfa, y no cualquier Alfa. Un Alfa de rango Superior, el único en el mundo  
—hasta donde sus padres sabían—, rasgo posiblemente debido a sus genes alienígenas, lo cual  
sería genial de no ser por la última parte, y porque en teoría, por su seguridad, debía mantener su  
verdadero origen en secreto y pasar inadvertido.

En el pasado, eso se vio difícil de lograr en un principio, ya que al cumplir 12 años y revelarse como  
Alfa, su aroma era tan fuerte que incluso su padre siendo beta de rango bajo —los betas de rango  
medio y bajo no podía percibir los olores de las otras castas y por tanto diferenciarles más que  
visualmente por sus características físicas—, quedo noqueado y sometido a su voluntad. 

Vagamente recordaba que por un momento, temió que a causa de eso viviría recluido el resto de  
su vida. 

Afortunadamente, después de un par de semanas —en las que permaneció enclaustrado en el  
sótano— logró controlar la emanación de su olor reduciéndolo hasta aparentar el de un beta de  
rango bajo. Con el tiempo ese se volvió su aroma distintivo y permanente, aunque había veces en  
que al dejarse llevar por sus emociones exponía sin querer su verdadera naturaleza como  
posiblemente había ocurrido ahora.

—¡Claro que es un beta! —exclamó Pete riendo salvando el momento y desviando  
momentáneamente la atención del alfa—. Aunque todos siempre cometen el mismo error de  
confundirlo con un alfa por su altura—, añadió divertido.

El alfa no muy convencido regresó su atención a Clark olfateando el aire, y tras unos segundos que  
se le hicieron eternos al fin el hombre relajó su rostro.

—Lo siento, chico —dijo sonriendo palmeándole la espalda en son conciliador—, ya sabes cómo es  
esto, demasiados alfas en un solo sitio es sinónimo de problemas y eso es malo para el negocio.

Clark solo asintió devolviendo la sonrisa con esfuerzo, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería.

Los centros nocturnos y establecimientos similares como ese, mantenían un control estricto sobre  
el número máximo de alfas u omegas —dependiendo el caso—, que podían ingresar al lugar con el  
fin de prever disturbios, o en su defecto si ocurrían, permitir que el personal fuera capaz de  
manejarlos. Este control no obstante, no era aplicable a los betas por ser la casta neutral ajena a  
los celos y disputas territoriales.

Al fingir ser un beta, Clark evadía todas estas restricciones al no aparentar ser una amenaza  
potencial, permitiéndole la mayor parte del tiempo pasar inadvertido, aunque en ocasiones como  
esa su cuerpo lo delataba generando atención indeseada. Así qué temiendo levantar más sospechas de las necesarias, se apresuró a alejarse del alfa y  
alcanzar a Pete caminando por delante de este tan calmado como pudo, resistiendo el impulso de  
voltear y comprobar que todo seguía bien.  
Al doblar un recodo, por fin respiró tranquilo e internamente lanzó una plegaria para pedir que lo  
anterior fuera lo peor que le ocurriera esa noche.

Desgraciadamente y como últimamente le pasaba, su ruego no fue escuchado porque ya adentro  
la cosa fue peor, MUCHO peor: como una onda de choque el ruido de la música, las conversaciones, el trajín de los meseros y demás, lo golpeó de lleno dejándolo aturdido. Momentos como ese maldecía tener un superoído que percibía hasta el más leve rumor.

—Vamos Clark, que aún no hemos tomado nada —le dijo Pete burlón al verlo tambalearse a lo  
cual sólo pudo asentir con una leve sonrisa intentando concentrarse en aislar los sonidos para que  
estos no lo abrumaran.

Tardó bastante tiempo en conseguirlo, por lo que apenas escuchaba lo que le decía su amigo, así  
que no era de extrañar que no notara cuando este lo abandonó dejándolo solo en la barra. Y para  
colmo, cuando intentó buscarlo entre la multitud, aún sin acostumbrarse del todo al ruido, le  
sobrevino una jaqueca tamaño jumbo que lo hizo tambalearse desorientado empujando sin  
querer a un par de personas llamando la atención de un miembro del personal de seguridad —que  
supuso—, asumió que estaba ebrio porque sin miramientos lo empezó a jalonear hacia la salida.

—¡Estúpido mocoso de mierda! ¡Creíste colarte sin más! —espetó con desdén.

Al notar el desprecio en la voz del guardia que identificó como un beta de rango medio, no se  
resistió, queriendo evitar más problemas de los necesarios. Lástima que el otro pareció no tener la  
misma intención porque comenzó a provocarlo a unos metros de llegar a la salida. Entonces  
cuando ya se resignaba ante el inminente desastre, escuchó una voz conocida.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! —cuestionó el hombre en voz alta.

—Señor Luthor —dijo el beta altanero, zarandeando a Clark—Este imbécil...

—Este “imbécil” —lo cortó Lex con voz autoritaria y entrecejo fruncido—, es MI amigo y viene  
conmigo.

—Y-yo... —balbuceó el hombre palideciendo de golpe—. L-lo siento señor Luthor... N-no lo sabía.

—Pues ahora lo sabes, ¿qué esperas a soltarlo? —gruñó Lex molesto, a lo que el beta obedeció al  
instante iniciando una letanía de disculpas que interrumpió con un ademan—¡Lárgate!

El guardia no necesito más incentivo, dando media vuelta se alejó deprisa perdiéndose entre la  
multitud.

—¿Te encuentras bien Clark? —le preguntó Lex preocupado.

Ese era Lex, pensó Clark sonriendo, pese a ser de rango y status social mayor a él, lo trataba como  
a un igual y siempre intentaba ayudarlo a él y su familia, aunque por razones que desconocía, a su  
padre le desagradaba.

—Sí —contestó avergonzado—. Gracias Lex, de no haber intervenido quién sabe qué me hubiera pasado.

—Descuida —, respondió el otro sonriendo con la intención de restarle importancia—. Pero me  
gustaría saber, ¿qué haces aquí? Porqué dudo que tus padres estén al tanto de tu pequeña incursión nocturna.

El comentario lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas y por un breve momento consideró mentir, pero se  
trataba de Lex, él no lo juzgaría, además detestaba mentirle más de lo que ya lo hacía, así que  
opto por la verdad.

—Acompañaba a Pete —, confesó cohibido.

—Vaya —, silbó Lex divertido—. Y dicen que yo soy la mala influencia en tu vida—, rió con ganas  
haciéndolo sentir más avergonzado— Y dime—, continuó sin dejar su buen humor—¿Dónde está  
el susodicho?

—No lo sé —respondió Clark preocupado—. Lo perdí de vista entre tanta gente.

—Y me imagino que no piensas irte hasta encontrarlo, ¿cierto? —con un asentimiento lo confirmó—De acuerdo —, convino Lex sopesando las opciones—. Haremos esto: voy de salida, así  
que no me puedo quedar a ayudarte a encontrarlo, pero... —haciendo un ademan con la mano  
indicó a uno de los guardias de la puerta que se acercara—. Sube a la segunda planta, desde ahí  
podrás ver todo el lugar y buscar con calma.

—Pero... —protestó inseguro mirando a su alrededor, temiendo que el ambiente de arriba fuera  
peor que ahí.

—Despreocúpate —lo calmó adivinando su inquietud—. La segunda planta es la zona VIP y por esta noche la he reservado, nadie te molestara.

—¡¿Alquilaste toda la planta?! —exclamó sorprendido y confuso—. ¿Para qué? Dijiste que ya te ibas.

—Negocios —explicó—. Vine acompañando a un potencial socio por orden de mi padre, pero lo  
dejé.

—Tipo aburrido —indagó Clark.

—Todo lo contrario —sonrió Lex como pocas veces lo había visto Clark hacer por personas ajenas  
a su círculo íntimo —. Fue toda una experiencia que me encantaría repetir, pero el deber llama:  
recibí un mensaje urgente de la oficina y me tengo que presentar de inmediato.

—Entonces tuve suerte que nos topáramos —dijo Clark animado.

—Ya lo creo —concordó Lex, y añadió—. ¿Sabes? Momentos como este no se sí eres la persona  
más afortunada o desafortunada. Siempre te encuentro en medio de situaciones muy raras.

La tensión regreso a su cuerpo sin saber cómo responder a eso, aunque gracias a una nueva  
intervención no tuvo que hacerlo.

—¿Señor Luthor? —el guardia a quien Lex había llamado estaba a un metro de ellos y esperaba  
con tranquilidad indicaciones por lo que el mayor dejó el tema pasar.

—Acompaña a "mi amigo Clark" —haciendo hincapié en esa parte posando la mano en su hombro-—, a la zona VIP y asegúrate que tenga todo lo que necesite —. Y antes de que Clark pudiera protestar, le explicó—. El servicio está cubierto incluyendo el consumo de bebidas y comida, sería un desperdicio si nadie lo aprovecha porque me lo cobrarán de todas formas, así que disfrútalo y diviértete —sonriendo mientras palmeaba su hombro de forma amistosa a modo de  
despedida—. Mañana nos vemos en el Talón y me contarás que tal te la pasaste y si vale la pena el  
dinero que gasté.

Y dicho eso, se fue dejándolo con el guardia que con voz exageradamente servicial pronunció un: "Síganme, por favor" llevándolo entre la multitud hasta el pie de una escalinata resguardada por dos betas de clase media con quienes tras intercambiar un par de palabras, le permitieron subir dedicándole miradas suspicaces que lo incomodaron.

Sin embargo al llegar arriba la incomodidad se esfumó dando paso al asombro, al ver el lugar: todo  
elegancia, todo sofisticación... TODO suyo. Lex no bromeaba cuando dijo que nadie lo molestaría.  
No había ni un alma a la vista a parte del personal de servicio que permanecían en sus respectivos  
puestos atentos a sus movimientos.

Un poco intimidado por ser el centro de atención, se apresuró a buscar a Pete encaminándose  
rápido a los amplios ventanales que amortiguaban el ruido mitigando su jaqueca, y por los que  
podía contemplar la planta inferior. No le costó mucho encontrarlo: bailando desenfrenadamente junto a una rubia de busto prominente y poca ropa que vagamente le pareció familiar.

Y fue ahí que cayó en cuenta y lo comprendió todo sintiéndose traicionado, porque sí que conocía  
a la chica. Pete estaba colado por ella desde hacía semanas, pero siendo una omega además de  
pertenecer al grupo de porristas, apenas si le prestaba atención, razón por la cual su amigo término  
metido en varios problemas con tal de agradarle.

El último de ellos y más grave ocurrió 2 semanas atrás durante el periodo de exámenes cuando Pete intercambió sus pruebas por las de ella y uno de los profesores lo notó, llamando inmediatamente a su padre a quien no le hizo gracia el asunto, pues a nada estuvo de ser suspendido, debido a eso, lo castigó, quitándole entre otras cosas: el auto. De ahí la insistencia de Pete para que lo acompañara y le pidiera la camioneta a su padre, porque de otro modo de  
haberse negado, le habría sido imposible llegar al lugar a reunirse con la rubia.

Clark aún no terminaba de creerse que su mejor amigo hubiese sido capaz de haberlo usado y  
engañado de esa forma, no obstante, los hechos estaban ahí frente a sus ojos, innegables.

Decepcionado de su amigo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió enfadado hacia una de las pocas mesas  
colocadas en el lugar, negándose a que el asunto le echara a perder la noche después del amable  
ofrecimiento de Lex. ¡No señor! ¡Al diablo Pete y su falsa amistad! Él se divertiría por su cuenta,  
seguiría el consejo de Lex y no se arrepentiría. O eso creyó, porque en cuanto se sentó y se vio flanqueado por tres camareras —dos betas y una  
omega— de sonrisas coquetas y miradas pícaras que le dieron escalofríos, sí que se arrepintió.

—¿Que desea tomar, señor? — preguntó servicial en primer lugar una de las betas de cabello castaño posicionada a su derecha.

—¿O prefiere comer? —sugirió melosa la otra beta a su izquierda que tenía el cabello negro.

—O tal vez... ¿Algo más? —completó insinuante la omega pelirroja detrás suyo, restregando su  
prominente "personalidad" en la espalda de Clark quien empezó a tartamudear superado por la situación, haciendo reír aún más a las chicas.

Oh sí, claro que Clark ya se estaba arrepintiendo, porque la situación estaba lejos de agradarle, posiblemente otro en su lugar estaría feliz de la vida, pero no era su caso al desconocer por completo como  
manejar este tipo de situaciones, porque para su total vergüenza, a pesar de tener 17 años y ser Alfa... bueno... aún era virgen. ¡Vamos! que ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso, y no por falta de oportunidades, porque de hecho las tuvo, peeeero...

En su vida siempre existía un "pero", y en este tema no era la excepción: al contar con súper poderes, sus sentidos eran MUCHÍSIMO más agudos, en especial el olfato, haciéndolo más susceptible a la emanación de hormonas y por ende... al celo, y si a eso le agregábamos súper fuerza, bueno... era la receta perfecta para el desastre, porque en el momento que perdiera el control... A saber cómo terminaría todo. 

Más de mil veces su padre le hizo hincapié en ello,  
recalcandole el daño que podría causar si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, arraigando en Clark un  
temor latente que derivó en represión.

Nunca perdió el control, pero la simple posibilidad lo aterraba, como en esos momentos, al  
empezar a percibir el insinuante aroma dulzón que desprendía la omega que le provocaba a Clark  
las ganas de salir corriendo, pero no había escapatoria posible con las tres chicas apretujándose  
contra él.

—Un Martini estaría bien.

La profunda y varonil voz los tomó por sorpresa a los cuatro, que miraron sorprendidos al dueño de la misma, que por mucho, era el hombre más atractivo que Clark vio jamás. Olvidándose por completo de la omega se le quedó viendo como estúpido, aunque no fue el único.

—Y de preferencia, lo quiero para hoy.

El tono más rudo que empleó hizo reaccionar por fin a las chicas, que corrieron despavoridas a  
cumplir la orden. Por su parte Clark se quedó aún ahí, perplejo, sin reaccionar.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —la voz sedosa del hombre llegaba a los oídos de Clark como una música  
hipnotizante cortándole la respiración—O tal vez... ¿prefieras su compañía? —. Indicando con un gesto sutil a las camareras.

—¡No! —exclamo Clark exaltado elevando la voz más de lo que pretendía agachando enseguida la cabeza, avergonzado por ello.

—Eso me pareció —dijo el hombre riendo divertido ante su reacción de una forma que hizo estremecer a Clark, mientras tomaba asiento enfrente suyo con movimientos gráciles— No sueles venir a este tipo de lugares, ¿cierto?

—N-no —negó apenado de que fuera tan evidente

—En ese caso —sonrió de forma encantadora—, permíteme acompañarte y guiarte en esta nueva  
experiencia —sugirió galante—. ¿Te parece bien?

—C-Claro —balbuceo Clark con el cerebro embotado por alguna razón desconocida desviando la mirada muerto de nervios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre que ladeo el rostro coquetamente.

—Relájate, no muerdo... —reclinándose apoyando su mentón en el dorso de su mano izquierda— a menos que quieras que lo haga —. Añadió en tono seductor acercando su mano derecha al rostro de Clark para girarlo y le mirara.

La repentina cercanía entre ambos puso todos los sentidos de Clark en alerta percibiendo una muy  
sutil esencia casi difusa, oculta entre otra más fuerte que sí bien hasta ese momento no había sido  
totalmente consiente de ella ahora sabía que era el motivo de su creciente... ansiedad.

Desesperado por impregnarse en ese olor sin éxito, Clark emitió un gruñido profundo, provocando que el hombre a su lado se alejara enarcando una ceja interrogante.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó balbuceante Clark, confuso al ya no percibir el aroma, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas- E-Es sólo que... —riendo nervioso—, hueles muy bien —el comentario pareció tensar al hombre, aunque mantuvo su sonrisa y actitud desenfadada.

—¿En serio?

—S-sí —volvió a balbucear Clark desviando la mirada sin ser capaz de sostenérsela, por lo visiblemente avergonzado que se encontraba.

—Mmm... —fijando su atención en Clark con marcado interés— Es extraño que... Un "beta" de rango bajo —enfatizando la palabra—, tenga tan... Desarrollado olfato.

—Y-yo... —esta vez fue el turno de Clark de tensarse pensando a toda velocidad una excusa creíble—. M-me refería a-a t-tu perfume —tartamudeo sonriendo débilmente—, e-es delicioso.. d-debe ser muy caro.

—Lo es —concedió después de un corto silencio, relajándose, aceptando su explicación—. Tal vez,  
si te gusta tanto, debamos ir a un lugar más privado para que puedas degustarlo mejor —sugirió regresando a su actitud seductora.

—Y-yo... —musitó con voz entrecortada mirándolo acercarse peligrosamente percibiendo de golpe aquel aroma casi embriagante de forma más intensa, logrando que mandara al diablo su cordura.

—Vamos —lo jaló el mayor poniéndose de pie y guiándolo a saber Dios donde, aunque a Clark en  
ese momento poco le importaba, tan embotado tenía el cerebro con ese aroma que iría a  
cualquier parte con él.

Al cabo de un tiempo indeterminado para Clark tras vagamente recordar haber atravesado un pasillo y subir unas escaleras, escuchó un "click" que lo hizo despertar momentáneamente de su letargo.  
Enfocando confuso su alrededor, notó que se encontraba en una habitación casi en penumbras, con el hombre cerca, MUY cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, aunque contrario a la situación pasada, no le resulto incómoda... Más bien... Excitante. Y lejos de querer huir deseaba desesperadamente cortar inmediatamente la distancia que los separaba y, y... 

Bueno, no sabía en realidad que haría cuando eso ocurriera, pero la ansiedad lo mataba, la cordura lo abandonaba y su instinto lo dominaba.

Fue un roce, un sutil y gentil roce de los labios del mayor sobre los propios lo que desencadeno todo. Y dejó de ser el tímido e introvertido beta Clark Kent estudiante modelo y granjero de un pequeño pueblo desconocido para convertirse en ese macho Alfa dominante posesivo que por tanto tiempo había reprimido.

Vagamente recordaría después haber escuchado una exclamación de sorpresa, pero en ese momento la ignoro, ocupado como estaba en seguir sus instintos y satisfacer sus necesidades más  
primitivas.

Cualquier duda o arrepentimiento fue pospuesto, ya no había marcha atrás.

Por ende, fue cuestión de segundos que en la habitación, los gruñidos y jadeos pronto se  
combinaron con gemidos y gritos entrecortados así como con sonidos obscenos y palabras soeces  
que en la maraña de confusión, Clark no sabría decir exactamente de quien de los dos provenía, pues en algún punto perdió totalmente la noción de sus actos sumergido en la vorágine del deseo... hasta perderse en la inconciencia.


	2. Bruce

CAPITULO II

BRUCE

—Señor, ¿seguro qué no prefiere que lo acompañe?

El repentino cuestionamiento de su fiel mayordomo beta de rango medio, que se encontraba tras su espalda, interrumpió su camino a la salida.

—Si Alfred, sólo serán un par de horas: Trevor me llevará —respondió Bruce con voz neutra sin voltear mientras tomaba su abrigo, pero al percibir el pesado silencio del mayordomo añadió—. No haré nada peligroso.

—¡Oh, cielo santo! Siendo usted tan prudente, ¿cómo pude pensar eso?

Bruce se masajes el puente de la nariz armándose de paciencia.

—Es sólo una reunión amistosa Alfred, nada más.

—Mis disculpas amo Bruce, olvide lo social que es usted —el sarcasmo del beta estaba implícito.

—Alfred... —dijo Bruce en tono de advertencia.

—Señor —pero el beta, como siempre, ni se inmuto, así que el menor suspiró derrotado.

—Necesito recolectar más información de Luthor Corp; tengo sospechas que su reciente acercamiento a Wayne Enterprises no es netamente comercial. La reunión me dará la oportunidad de hackear su sistema desde un puerto interno sin levantar sospechas.

—No cuestiono sus motivos señor, sé que cual sean estos, serán altamente justificables —se explicó Alfred—. Simplemente quisiera externar mi preocupación... No, mi deseo, de que sus reuniones "amistosas" como usted las llama, fueran eso: amistosas. Destinadas a fomentar y desarrollar vínculos reales y duraderos, en vez de meras... apariencias.

—No podemos tenerlo, todo viejo amigo.

—Sin intentarlo será imposible saberlo, señor.

Bruce se abstuvo de responder ante dicho argumento, después de todo el beta lo conocía mejor que nadie, porque más que un mayordomo, era su amigo, su confidente, su cómplice... Y durante su infancia, muchas veces... la figura paterna que perdió. De ahí, la constante preocupación del mayor por su bienestar, que de ser sincero, no era infundada, dadas sus circunstancias y forma de vida que de puro milagro aún no le causaban un infarto, posiblemente debido a su pragmatismo inglés, simplemente aceptaba las cosas como son, porque cualquier otro ya lo habría mandado al diablo.

Y eso... Bruce lo agradecía.

La lealtad en este mundo, sobre todo en esa ciudad maldita y corrupta como Gotham, era una gema rara, difícil de encontrar, y aún más, de conseguir y mantener.

Durante sus 23 años de vida pocas eran las personas en quienes Bruce podía confiar. De hecho las podía contar con una mano y le sobraban dedos. El resto... solo eran aduladores, farsantes e hipócritas ansiosos por obtener algo de él.

Y vaya que podrían obtenerlo de saber la verdad. Una verdad que fue oculta desde el mismo día de su nacimiento por sus padres en un intento de protegerlo.

¡Oh sí! sus amados y amorosos padres que dieron todo por él... incluso sus vidas.

Muchas veces Bruce se atormentaba con la idea de ser responsable de sus muertes, porque de haber cumplido las expectativas... De no ser lo que era... Quizá... Las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Sí, ciertamente... Él fue el error en la ecuación.

¿Por qué?

Simple.

Thomas y Martha Wayne, sus queridos padres, eran una joven pareja, en todo sentido... Perfecta. Un Alfa y una Omega de rango medio, inteligentes, de gran belleza, pertenecientes a buenas y respetables familias acaudaladas fundadoras de la ciudad, de una larga estirpe con arraigadas costumbres y tradiciones, miembros modelo de la sociedad, trabajadores incansables del mejoramiento de la misma, participantes activos en la ayuda a los sectores menos favorecidos y proveedores del 70% de empleos.  
Cualquiera esperaría obviamente que engendraran al hijo perfecto.

Lastimosamente... no fue así.

En su lugar, el destino les "otorgo" un omega varón —que independientemente que fuera de rango alto—, la sociedad consideraba una aberración, un error de la naturaleza y la ruina de cualquier familia.

Debido a dicha creencia, los omegas varones eran altamente discriminados con pocos o nulos derechos y nadie que luchara a favor de la implantación de los mismos al ser básicamente un sector minoritario constituyendo oficialmente apenas el 5% de la población mundial: de los cuales pocos tenían una larga vida con una tasa de mortalidad elevada tras revelarse su casta, víctimas entre otras cosas del racismo, violación, violencia doméstica, trata de blancas, explotación laboral... O simplemente porque a algún imbécil le pareció divertido matarlos a golpes, aprovechando que la ley los eximia del crimen porque a ojos de todos: no importaban.

Ahora bien, aquellos pocos "afortunados" que llegaban a la vejez "se lo debían" casi siempre a pertenecer a familias pudientes que por no contar con más hijos a quienes heredar se veían obligadas a conservarlos en vez de deshacerse de ellos como ocurría comúnmente, porque de todos era sabido el riesgo que conllevaba no hacerlo.

En efecto, entre las muchas cosas que se les negaba a los omega varones estaba... EL DERECHO DE PROPIEDAD de cualquier tipo, por lo cual no podían heredar nada... A menos que estuvieran enlazados, e incluso en tal caso, quien se hacía con los bienes era el Alfa en cuestión, que tras marcarlo, automáticamente se adjudicaba legalmente el derecho a reclamar toda herencia posible como representante del omega.

En tales casos, si la familia tenía suerte y el Alfa era medianamente respetable, llegaban a un acuerdo y cedían voluntariamente la mitad de su fortuna a cambio de que les entregaran a su primer cachorro, lo cual dejaba devastado al omega varón, pues tras el enlace se veía obligado a permanecer al lado de su ahora pareja, no pudiendo volver a ver a su cría jamás. Muchos a raíz de eso, morían eventualmente de depresión, cosa con la que aparentemente todos contaban, aunque sí sobrevivían podían llegar a tener una vida tranquila.

Por el otro lado, si la familia no tenía suerte y el omega varón era marcado por un Alfa sin escrúpulos —generalmente violentado—, bueno... Les quitaban hasta el último centavo dejándolos en la ruina. Y por supuesto, al omega varón no le iba mejor, pues el Alfa al no poder enlazarse de nuevo teniendo ya un vínculo establecido —y ya habiendo obtenido lo que deseaba—, optaba por deshacerse de él induciéndolo al suicidio, porque si lo mataban perdían la legitimidad de su derecho al reclamo de herencia.

Como fuese, en ambos casos la integridad o calidad de vida del omega varón no estaba garantizada al ser únicamente usado como moneda de cambio. Y esto, sus padres lo sabían a la perfección, y fue precisamente debido a tan terrible perspectiva del futuro que hicieron lo que hicieron. Porque nuevamente contra todo pronóstico, la joven pareja Wayne al enterarse de la condición de su primogénito, lejos de repudiarlo... Lo amaron más, considerándolo un regalo del cielo.

Qué ironía, que aquello que el mundo despreciaba, ellos lo atesorarán con infinita devoción decididos a protegerlo.

El dinero naturalmente les ayudo en tal objetivo, empezando por darles la ventaja de revelarles su casta, porque normalmente esta solo se conocía hasta la pubertad, pero que dados sus recursos pudieron fácilmente acceder a la prueba, a diferencia de los demás que no podían costearla.

A partir de ahí, simplemente consistió en una carrera contra el tiempo: investigando, desarrollando, generando y produciendo todo aquello que en el futuro pudiera servirle a su hijo para sobrevivir y luchar contra ese mundo adverso.

Entre tanto, durante todo ese tiempo y hasta que sus padres murieron, Bruce vivió ignorante de su condición, así como de los esfuerzos y sacrificios de ellos por cambiar y hacer un mundo mejor para él.

No, en su infancia él nunca experimentó la discriminación o cualquier aspecto negativo hacia su persona. En cambio creció siendo amado, valorado, consentido y protegido. Ni un solo día pasó —pese a lo ocupados que estaban— sin que sus progenitores le dijeran lo mucho que lo querían y lo especial que era, educándolo como un niño normal, pero sin prejuicios de ninguna índole, inculcándole fuertes principios morales, un marcado respeto a la vida, la responsabilidad social de ayudar a otros menos afortunados, el verdadero valor de las cosas más allá del dinero, la importancia de asumir consecuencias de sus actos y la obligación de dar lo mejor de sí mismo cada día.

Quizá por ello el impacto de perderlos a tan corta edad —8 años— víctimas de un criminal de poca monta frente a sus ojos mientras observaba impotente, aunado a la indiferencia de los demás por hacer justicia pese a la sospecha de conspiración, detonó el cambio que marcaría y definía su vida, incluso ahora.

Porque de un momento a otro, sus ojos fueron abiertos a la verdad de la crueldad del mundo, una crueldad de la que no era la única víctima.

Entonces, bajo esa nueva cruda visión de la realidad ,tomó una decisión que reafirmó con un juramento frente a la tumba de sus padres, convertirse en la justicia que necesitaban; librando a Gotham de la podredumbre que la corrompía.

El que más tarde Alfred le informara de su naturaleza omega en un intento vano de detener sus planes solo incentivó y fortaleció su convicción. Porque no estaba dispuesto a someterse ante nadie y mucho menos ser usado por estúpidos Alfas arrogantes. No, él no era débil, tampoco un inútil. Él era mucho mejor que ellos. Y se los demostraría.

Tomó tiempo, 12 años de su vida preparase física y mentalmente, adquiriendo todo conocimiento y habilidad que le fuese útil, hasta reprimir incluso sus instintos omega reemplazándolos con fría lógica.

Evidentemente el proceso no fue fácil, aún así, superó con creces las barreras y prejuicios limitantes de su casta al punto de hacer creer al mundo entero que era un Alfa. Nunca nadie dudo de ello. Aunque honestamente no era de extrañar, cada aspecto de la vida y personalidad de Bruce Wayne estaba diseñada con tal propósito.

Porque, si, Bruce Wayne... solo era una máscara.

El verdadero Bruce yacía oculto en las sombras, esperando paciente su turno de salir y llevar acabo aquellos actos que su contraparte pública no podía. ¡Y como disfrutaba hacerlo! Ser libre, ser ÉL mismo... Con otro nombre, otra vestimenta, otro rostro... Pero siendo él... O al menos en parte.

Cada noche salía puntual de su oscura guarida a cumplir un pacto establecido imponiendo el orden e impartiendo justicia en esa ciudad maldita, cuyos criminales ahora temblaban de miedo a la simple mención de su nuevo nombre: Batman.

Pero esa doble vida llena de secretos tenía un precio.

La capacidad de relacionarse a un nivel personal implicaba "confianza", la única cosa que no estaba dispuesto a ceder más allá de su pequeño remedo de manda. Porque hacerlo conllevaba exponerse y poner en riesgo por lo que trabajó tanto. Así que por más buenas intenciones que tuviera el beta, la sugerencia de formar vínculos "reales" era un suicidio.

Decírselo al mayordomo sin embargo era otra historia, él aún creía ciegamente que en cualquier día "milagrosamente" encontraría a un Alfa "honorable" con quien enlazarse y formar una "linda" familia, y vivirían "felices" por siempre.

El omega frunció el ceño ante semejante horrible perspectiva.

—Amo Bruce, enlazarse no es un cuento de terror.

Oh si, definitivamente lo conocía bien, y por ello discutir era una batalla perdida.

—Regresaré temprano —informó evitando responder y comprometerse a nada, saliendo de la mansión a paso firme donde lo esperaba un profesional, Trevor, su ocasional chofer—secretario—guardaespaldas Alfa de rango bajo.

—Señor Wayne —lo saludó el hombre abriéndole la puerta de la limusina.

—¿Todo listo? —inquirió Bruce subiendo al vehículo.

—Sí señor, el helicóptero nos espera en el helipuerto para su traslado a Metrópolis.

—Bien, date prisa, vamos un poco retrasados.

—Sí, señor Wayne.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, y tomó apenas un par de segundos despegar del helipuerto, sin duda la eficiencia del Alfa era innegable, propio de un recomendado de Alfred. Llevaba a su servicio 3 años y de ellos el mayor error cometido había sido derramarle el café encima poco antes de una junta importante debido a los nervios de su primer día de trabajo. Aún recordaba lo abatido que estaba tras el incidente, angustiado de ser despedido, suplicando desesperado con lágrimas otra oportunidad.

Y Bruce se la dio.

Trevor era un buen sujeto con excelentes cualidades: hábil, discreto, responsable y trabajador. El problema radicaba en su expediente: ex militar expulsado por "baja azul"* que era la forma elegante de decir homosexual. Estas relaciones Alfa-Alfa u Omega-Omega eran tan mal vistas como los propios Omegas varones, e incluso peor, pues aparte de discriminarlos se les negaba trabajo, obligándoles así a realizar los actos más bajos y humillantes en pos de sobrevivir. El recibirlo pese a ello le garantizo su completa lealtad.

—¡Señor Wayne, aterrizaremos en 5 minutos!

El aviso del Alfa sacó a Bruce de sus recuerdos, asintiendo para confirmar que lo había escuchado. Espabilando, se centró en lo importante, repasando mentalmente su plan que iniciaría apenas ingresara al edificio de Luthor Corp. Solicitando ver al CEO argumentando tener una cita. Naturalmente sabía de antemano que Lionel Luthor faltaría a su supuesta reunión debido a una "lamentable confusión" en su agenda que lo envío al otro lado del mundo a encargarse de otro asunto. Entre tanto, en el caos, mientras se descubría y confirmaba el "error" le daría la oportunidad de obtener la información que había venido a buscar.

Nada podía salir mal... ¿O si?

2 horas después...

Mantener su fachada cordial y agradable le estaba costando UNO y la mitad del OTRO... Esto solía suceder cuando las cosas no le salían como se supone debían. Y no es que hubiese fallado su plan, porque de hecho consiguió lo que quería. El problema radicaba en como terminó todo.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —cuestionó su anfitrión, deteniendo el parloteo que mantenía desde hacía varios minutos cuyo tema principal radicaba en "la GRAN fortuna Luthor" y su "importancia en la sociedad"— ¿O es el lugar? ¿No es de tu agrado? —especuló ante su falta de respuesta—. Podemos ir a otro sitio, en Metrópolis los Luthor tenemos gran influencia y...

—Nada que no haya visto ya —lo cortó desinteresado.

No pretendía ser grosero, pero el asunto lo empezaba a fastidiar, siempre lo mismo, conversaciones banales pretendiendo impresionar al otro, vacías, huecas... Improductivas.

—Parece que no estoy siendo un buen anfitrión —afirmó su interlocutor dejando de lado su copa—. Obviamente preferirías a mi padre.

—Disculpa mi mal humor, tan solo a veces.... —abarcando con un gesto vago de la mano el suntuoso restaurante en el que se encontraban—. Caigo en el tedio de la opulencia.

—Vaya, quién diría que al exitoso empresario Bruce Wayne le aburriera su riqueza, ¿qué otros secretos guardas?

—Te sorprendería —sonrió Bruce por primera vez sincero, aceptando el avance en la conversación.

—Mmm... suena interesante —dijo animado su acompañante— Supongo que no debo esperar que me reveles alguno.

—¿Yo? —fingiendo ofensa, aunque su sonrisa lo desmentía— Creí ser el invitado.

—Tienes razón —concordó el otro quedándose un momento pensativo—. Entonces, vamos—levantándose repentinamente de la mesa.

—¿Cómo? —enarcando una ceja interrogante.

—Te llevare a un lugar que te sorprenda —anunció triunfal.

—Alexander... —comenzó a decir Bruce en un intento de negarse.

—Lex —lo interrumpió su anfitrión— Llámame, Lex.

3 horas después...

Al final Bruce no había podido rechazar la invitación de Lex ante su marcada insistencia. Y he ahí que terminaron en un pueblo perdido en la nada, en la mansión del beta que se encontraba a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de la propiedad más cercana. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era saber que podía largarse cuando quisiera, puesto que Trevor los llevo hasta ahí y esperaba fuera en la limusina, pendiente de sus órdenes.

—¿Qué te parece? —indagó Lex a su lado.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bruce, haciéndose el desentendido.

—La colección Luthor —contestó Lex sin notar su falta de entusiasmo, paseando por la estancia entre los diversos objetos que la componían— Apuesto que jamás has visto algo similar.

—Es posible —concedió, reconociendo artículos que sólo había visto en libros o escuchado su mera mención.

—Impresionado —dedicándole Lex una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción creyendo haber logrado su objetivo.

—Puede ser —volvió a contestar Bruce evasivo sosteniendo entre sus manos una pieza particularmente fina hecha de obsidiana— Son objetos ciertamente... —buscó la palabra— exóticos.

—Fueron traídos de varias partes del mundo —explicó el beta—. Al igual que la casa, una reliquia familiar, transportada directamente desde Escocia. Es difícil saber que vale más, si la misma casa o alguno de los objetos que guarda.

—Yo si podría decírtelo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Lex incrédulo—. ¿Cuál? —visiblemente intrigado.

—Este —indicó Bruce colocándose frente a un cuadro donde podía apreciarse el retrato de una hermosa mujer cargando a un niño, ambos felices— ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Al acercarse, el beta se quedó sin palabras.

—Yo... —dijo Lex al fin, visiblemente afectado— Sí —recomponiéndose—. Es mi madre —Bruce asintió—. Pero, ¿cómo...?

—Experiencia personal —contestó Bruce encogiéndose de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos— Y... —sonriendo enigmáticamente—. Porque se me inculco desde muy pequeño el verdadero valor de las cosas. Mi padre siempre decía que la mayor parte de los objetos que nos rodean son fácilmente reemplazables: siempre habrá algo más grande, más hermoso, más fino, más caro. Pero lo que realmente vale son aquellos que guardan un significado. Como el retrato de tu madre; un momento atrapado en el tiempo de un instante efímero que te recordara que fuiste feliz... Aún si en el presente ya no lo eres.

Lex lo miró pasmado un momento, y luego se echó a reír.

—Se supone que te traje aquí para sorprenderte, y el sorprendido he sido yo.

—Es una cualidad —bromeó Bruce restándole importancia.

—Ya veo —dijo Lex acercándose más a él— Y dime, podrías seguir brindándome de esa cualidad... ¿en la cena?

La situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa, demasiada "cercanía" para el gusto de Bruce que decidió salirse por el tangente ayudado de su "reputación".

—¿Aquí? —simulando mirar crítico su alrededor.

—En donde prefieras —sonrió Lex.

—Entonces... —haciendo Bruce una pausa como sí lo pensara—. Un lugar más animado, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?

Lex asintió.

—Tengo un sitio en mente, sólo déjame hacer un par de llamadas.

—"Perfecto" —se dijo Bruce, convencido de que el beta lo llevaría a un sitio abarrotado, donde le sería fácil escabullirse con una excusa totalmente creíble sin levantar sospechas.

Esta vez, nada podría salir mal... ¿cierto?

12 am

<<¡Puta mierda!>>

Bruce estaba furioso, y de no ser porque debía mantener su careta y no parecer sospechoso ante Lex, que regresaría en unos instantes a informarle lo que ya sabía que había ocurrido, iría directo a donde sea que se encontrara el estúpido de Oliver Queen a romperle la cara por imbécil y comprometer su investigación con sus imberbes errores. Sí, el que fuese un puto Alfa no lo salvaría de su venganza.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse y hallar una solución a ese desastre.

La verdad es que de no ser por el problema actual habría catalogado la salida con Lex como pasable, que en sus estándares era mucho decir, y no es que se hubiera divertido en grande, pero tampoco fue insufrible como solía suceder, pese a las variables imprevistas, como haber alquilado la zona VIP del club nocturno en el que se encontraban sólo para ellos 2, imposibilitándole escabullirse como era su intención. O la perspicacia y atención que ponía, que le impidieron fingir una borrachera dado su poco consumo de alcohol. Por lo visto el beta era una persona de cuidado, cosa que tomaría en cuenta en el futuro: mantener la distancia y no bajar la guardia.

Luego vino el acabose.

Tras comer y beber, en medio de la amena conversación que llevaban desde hacía un buen rato, Lex recibió una llamada en su celular y se retiró para contestar. Segundos después sonó el suyo, cosa extraña porque esa noche no tenía pendientes. Contesto ahí mismo; era Alfred, informándole de una "situación".

Resulta que tras su partida de Luthor Corp con Lex "alguien" irrumpió en el lugar, burló el sistema de seguridad, hackeo la base de datos central, robó archivos y detonó cargas explosivas para cubrir su huida. La única pista que dejo fue una flecha rota, que por la imagen que su mayordomo le envió, pudo reconocer como perteneciente al arsenal de Arrow.

Sí, definitivamente lo mataría.

Porque el problema no radicaba en que irrumpiera Luthor Corp, en lo que respecta a Bruce podía voltearla de cabeza si quería. No, el problema, el PUTO problema consistía en que lo hizo el mismo MALDITO día que él se presentó ahí e hizo más o menos lo mismo; excepto por la parte de los explosivos, dejar rastros y ser descubierto; porque lo planifico a detalle y fue muy cuidadoso para que no notaran la violación de seguridad hasta mucho después cuando ya sería imposible relacionarlo con el incidente.

Sin embargo, ahora con lo sucedido realizarían una investigación exhaustiva y él por obvias razones entraría entre los sospechosos.

<<"Mierda, esta noche no puede empeorar" —pensó molesto.>>

—Lamento la tardanza —la voz del beta lo trajo a la realidad.

—Descuida —sonriendo en su papel de playboy— ¿Todo bien?

—No realmente —suspiró Lex resignado mientras se sentaba— Surgió una emergencia y tengo que ir a resolverla ya que mi padre no está.

—Nada serio, espero.

—Me darán los detalles al llegar, así que... Temo que tendré que dejarte —en opinión de Bruce, sus palabras y expresión parecía muy sinceras y eso lo inquietó— Pero de ser posible —continuó Lex—. Me gustaría verte en otro momento.

—Claro, te llamare para ponernos de acuerdo.

Al retirarse el beta, Bruce rogó que la insinuación que percibió sólo fueran producto de su imaginación.

Dejando ese asunto de lado por ahora, se levantó de la mesa con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y se dirigió a los sanitarios. Ya ahí, al comprobar que estaban vacíos llamó a Alfred.

—Señor.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —preguntó serio, dispuesto a ir a resolver personalmente el embrollo.

—Mejor imposible, señor.

—¿Qué pasó? —frunciendo el ceño impaciente.

—Una de las explosiones dañó el conmutador central causando un cortocircuito que alcanzó gran parte de los sistemas, literalmente friéndolos. Aunque puedan recuperar la información desde su respaldo, no será así con las últimas 24horas que no alcanzaron a ser guardadas debido al reinicio. Considero que este resultado es altamente conveniente para usted, señor.

—Supongo —dijo Bruce a regañadientes—. ¿Hubo bajas? —esa era la otra cosa que le preocupaba.

—Ninguna, amo Bruce, tras sonar la alarma todos pudieron salir a tiempo.

—Bien, regresare a casa

—¿Tan pronto señor? Cuando no llega "temprano " como indicó, tuve la esperanza de que hubiese tomado mi consejo.

—No tengo tiempo para eso Alfred —dijo borde, cansado del tema.

—Debería tenerlo señor, la juventud no me sobra y variar su rutina no traerá el fin del mundo.

Bruce bufó molesto negándose a responder eso.

—Nos vemos en casa Alfred —y colgó.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos contemplando su reflejo en el espejo de los lavabos frunciendo el ceño irritado. Él definitivamente no quería un Alfa en su vida, podía arreglárselas por su cuenta, el ser omega no lo volvía débil e inútil. Y el hecho de que una vez al año se volviera aún más un infierno a causa de su celo tampoco implicaba que lo necesitara, podía soportarlo. Suspiro calmándose, reafirmando su decisión: no cedería su libertad.

Camino de regreso, enfocado en salir del lugar y regresar a su mansión... Cuando lo vio al otro lado del salón. Un joven tal vez un par de años menor que él, estaba de espaldas mirando por uno de los enormes ventanales. Curioso, Bruce llamó con un gesto a uno de los miembros del servicio que se encontraba cerca y le preguntó por él.

—Es un beta "amigo" del señor Luthor —le contestó como el que cotillea un chisme, a lo que Bruce enarcó una ceja interrogante que puso nervioso al hombre— N-no sé más, señor.

Más intrigado que nunca, observo con mayor detenimiento al supuesto beta, que incluso con su vestimenta simple le era imposible ocultar ese magnífico cuerpo más propio de un Alfa. Además... Era bastante atractivo, pero inexperto, concluyó al leer su lenguaje corporal de movimientos torpes y rígidos, casi temerosos.

Sonrió levemente: le agradaba lo que veía, por lo que, en un acto impropio de él, decidió quedarse un poco más a observarlo.

Cuando el joven tomó asiento en una de las mesas, la mayor iluminación le permitió distinguir mejor sus rasgos, y quedó fascinado, sopesando en su mente la posibilidad de tenerlo en su cama. Y no es que fuera del tipo libertino como indicara su fama, pero tampoco un inexperto. Comúnmente tenía encuentros casuales cuando disponía de tiempo, siempre betas por supuesto, tanto de sexo femenino como masculino, siendo él, el activo dada su pantalla de Alfa y en cada caso lo disfrutó plenamente. Lo cual apoyaba su punto de no necesitar forzosamente un Alfa, en especial para tener una vida sexual sana. Claro que tal comportamiento de su parte no era del agrado de Alfred, que sin palabras demostraba contundentemente su desaprobación, pero en ese aspecto, Bruce no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Decidido, se dispuso a acercarse, pero en eso captó a tres meseras adelantársele y rodear al joven apabullándolo con comentarios y descaradas insinuaciones. Frunció el ceño furioso, dominado por un absurdo sentimiento primitivo de posesión en el que no quiso ahondar, pero que lo impulsó a avanzar y plantarse frente a ellos marcando territorio, interviniendo en la "conversación".

—Un Martini estaría bien.

Bruce sonrió internamente, la expresión de los cuatro era épica: mirándolo embobados, pero fue la del beta la que puso su ego por los cielos al ignorar a sus acompañantes por centrarse en él, y quienes para su gusto estaban de más.

—Y de preferencia, lo quiero para hoy.

No pudo evitar su tono molesto impaciente porque se largaran y los dejaran solos, provocando que las chicas corrieran despavoridas a cumplir la orden que les dio.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —con la pregunta, Bruce pretendía hacer reaccionar al beta, pero al no conseguirlo sugirió— O tal vez... ¿Prefieras su compañía? —indicando con un gesto sutil a las camareras.

—¡No! —la reacción espontánea del beta lo divirtió.

—Eso me pareció —dijo Bruce riendo tomando asiento frente al menor— No sueles venir a este tipo de lugares, ¿cierto?

—N-no —obviamente estaba nervioso y el mayor pensaba aprovecharlo.

-—En ese caso —sonrió de forma encantadora— permíteme acompañarte y guiarte en esta nueva experiencia —sugirió galante— ¿Te parece bien?

—C-Claro —balbuceó el beta desviando enseguida la mirada sonrojado cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bruce que ladeo el rostro coquetamente.

—Relájate, no muerdo... —reclinándose un poco, apoyó su mentón en el dorso de su mano izquierda— A menos que quieras que lo haga —añadió en tono seductor acercando su mano derecha al rostro del menor para girarlo y le mirara.

Encontrarse con esas pupilas azulinas lo hipnotizó, bajando inconscientemente la guardia, permitiendo que el beta —que había cerrado los ojos— restregara la mejilla en su mano como un cachorro necesitado de afecto. Sin embargo el trance se rompió cuando escuchó un profundo gruñido que lo estremeció de placer. Alarmado, se alejó rápidamente recomponiéndose, mirando al otro interrogante con suspicacia.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó balbuceante el menor, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas— E-es sólo que... —riendo nervioso—, hueles muy bien.

El comentario tensó a Bruce que aunque mantuvo su sonrisa y actitud desenfadada, pensaba a toda velocidad, re-evaluando al otro con actitud crítica, mientras olfateaba con sutileza el aire comprobando que en verdad fuera un beta... Y efectivamente lo era: uno de rango bajo, por lo que resultaba prácticamente imposible que percibiera su esencia omega aún en el remoto caso de que su infalible inhibidor de aroma hubiese fallado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó tanteando el terreno.

—S-sí —volvió a balbucear el beta desviando la mirada visiblemente avergonzado.  
—Mmm... —fijando su atención en él con marcado interés— Es extraño que... Un "beta" de rango bajo —enfatizó la palabra—, tenga tan... Desarrollado olfato.

—Y-yo... —mostrándose incomodo— M-me refería a-a t-tu perfume —tartamudeó sonriendo débilmente—. E-es delicioso... —Debe ser muy caro.

—Lo es —concedió, sopesando la respuesta. Concluyendo que tenía lógica, puesto que aún en el supuesto de que no fuera beta y el inhibidor de olor hubiese fallado, la emanación del efluvio Alfa con que siempre se rociaba cubriría cualquier indicio de aroma omega. Conforme se relajó, aceptando su explicación—. Tal vez, si te gusta tanto, debamos ir a un lugar más privado para que puedas degustarlo mejor —sugirió retomando su actitud seductora.

—Y-yo... —musitó el beta con voz entrecortada, mirándolo nuevamente embelesado conforme Bruce se le acercaba.

—Vamos —lo jaló gentilmente poniéndose de pie y guiándolo a través del salón rumbo al pasillo que conducía a las escaleras que los llevarían a la segunda planta donde sabía por experiencia, se encontrarían habitaciones dispuestas.

Ingresó en la habitación más alejada, cercana a la escalera de incendios, seguido sumisamente por su acompañante que en todo ese tiempo permaneció en silencio, cosa que le agradó. Decidió no encender las luces por comodidad de ambos y cerro con seguro para evitar ser interrumpidos. Entonces se acercó lentamente con parsimonia deleitando su vista con aquel fabuloso cuerpo que pronto sería suyo.

Apenas y los separaban unos centímetros cuando se sintió incapaz de resistir más la necesidad de tocarlo, pero dada la inmovilidad del otro opto por contenerse, iniciando con un ligero beso, algo simple y casto que pretendía dar confianza... lo que no espero, fue ser sujetado y atraído violentamente por el beta, al intentar alejarse percibiendo desconcertado el inconfundible olor alfa.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —la exclamación de sorpresa quedó interrumpida por los ansiosos labios del Alfa quien pretendía desesperadamente con marcada torpeza continuar el beso.

En un primer instante la intención de Bruce fue luchar, apartarse y huir... sin embargo pronto esa idea se esfumó de su mente perdida ante el embriagante sabor de esa boca que le generaba un deseo que jamás había experimentado con antelación, así como la certeza de que podría ser saciado.

Fuera de sí, se aferró a ese cuerpo musculoso que lo sostenía con posesividad explorando con rudeza cada parte de su ser arrebatándole en el proceso prenda tras prenda haciendo saltar los botones en su prisa. A Bruce poco le importó la falta de delicadeza del menor, al contrario, elevo aún más su grado de excitación contribuyendo ansioso y ayudando al otro a eliminar las odiosas barreras que los separaban.

—¡Mío! —esa primera declaración hizo estremecer al mayor que en un atisbo de conciencia se percató que ya estaban en la cama: 2 cuerpos desnudos, entrelazados, dispuestos a entregarse mutuamente— ¡Mío! —el nuevo reclamo lo distrajo, olvidando por completo porque se suponía que eso estaba mal, emitiendo involuntariamente un fuerte gemido que intensificó el libido de ambos que, por primera vez y sin pudor, liberaron la esencia de su verdadera naturaleza.

En la habitación, el coro de gemidos y gruñidos se intensifico demandando cada vez más uno del otro, pero sin llegar a romper esa última barrera.

Bruce gimoteo desesperado restregando su cuerpo contra el Alfa al verse incapaz de obtener lo que necesitaba. Frustrado, se removió entre los brazos de su captor sobrepasado por su parte animal que le exigía la unión total.

Así que en un movimiento sorpresivo tomando desprevenido al Alfa lo empujo girando en un movimiento acrobático posicionados a horcajadas encima de él sujetando con maestría entre sus manos el enorme miembro del menor que dirigió sin miramientos a su propia entrada chorreante, dejándose caer sobre él, empalándose de un solo golpe hasta la mitad. El grito de dolor que lanzo por tal acción fue equiparable al del rugido de satisfacción del Alfa que antes que terminara de acostumbrarse a esa violenta invasión lo tomó de las caderas rodando, terminando nuevamente encima para luego salir de su interior y volver a embestir llegando esta vez hasta el fondo, iniciando sin compasión una serie de arremetidas brutales que lo dejaron sin aliento gritando como una auténtica ramera.

—¡MIO! —la frase se repetía una y otra vez con mayor urgencia, a cada estocada esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

Bruce lo intuía, su instinto se lo decía, sabía lo que el otro quería escuchar, pero aún le quedaba un atisbo de razón que se negaba a obedecer, su orgullo que le impedía ceder ante su parte omega.

De pronto, todo movimiento ceso, y el mayor al ver cortado su placer quiso golpear al otro furioso, pero le fue imposible: el Alfa lo había inmovilizado.

—¡Mío! —la exigente demanda era contundente: todo o nada.

Bruce forcejeo al límite, las sensaciones a flor de piel, la mente nublada por el deseo, el instinto dominando. Gimoteo sobrepasado por la necesidad, no soportando más. ¡Al diablo el orgullo y la dignidad! Lo quería, lo anhelaba... lo necesitaba. ¡YA! Luego habría tiempo de asumir consecuencias.

—¡SI! —gritó a todo pulmón— ¡TUYO! ¡SOLO TUYO! —al instante sintió el impacto y aquellos filosos colmillos desgarrar su cuello y hundirse en su carne, al mismo tiempo que con rudeza el alfa sujetaba sus muslos abriéndolos más embistiendo a una velocidad inhumana- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! —gritó extasiado— ¡Más! ¡MÁS! ¡FOLLAME MÁS! —suplicando al borde de la locura abandonado al placer, entregándose por completo, llegando con un último grito agonizante al clímax perdiendo el sentido.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Al despertar el dolor se hizo presente en numerosas partes de su cuerpo, algunas de las cuales desconocía la existencia. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado aunque por la oscuridad deducía que aún faltaba para el amanecer. Con gran pesadez, intentó moverse pero aquellos brazos que tenía alrededor lo aprisionaban como barras de acero. Suprimió una exclamación de frustración y se dedicó a pensar en una forma de liberarse, la única idea que se le ocurrió no le hizo gracia, pero perder más tiempo conllevaba que el otro despertara.

Así que, haciendo a un lado los remilgos, comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia la entrepierna del Alfa acariciando con ligeros toques la zona provocando que el otro se removiera soltando bajos gruñidos aflojando poco a poco el agarre, momento que aprovecho para zafarse y rodar, pero cálculo mal y cayo de la cama con un sonido sordo.

Por unos minutos permaneció ahí tirado, inmóvil, con los sentidos alerta, escuchando como el alfa tras varios movimientos inquietos se quedaba nuevamente dormido. Luego, terminando de maldecir a todo el mundo por el daño de la caída, intento incorporarse, sin embargo un fuerte latigazo de dolor en su zona baja se lo impidió, alcanzando apenas a suprimir un grito ahogando.

Respirando profundamente una y otra vez consiguió calmarse, pero el dolor era persistente. Ignorándolo, consiguió ponerse a gatas y casi arrastrándose avanzo hacia la ropa desperdigada por el suelo; la mayoría estaba destrozada, principalmente la suya, afortunadamente pese a ello encontró aún en su saco su celular que tomó presuroso. Al revisarlo un sin fin de llamadas perdidas y mensajes aparecieron en la pantalla que ignoró olímpicamente. El tiempo apremiaba. Escribió rápidamente un mensaje y lo envío.

Sin esperar contestación volvió a mirar su alrededor buscando algo de la ropa que se hubiese salvado para ponerse. Diviso no muy lejos la chaqueta que traía antes el "supuesto beta" y que estaba intacta. Frunció el ceño reticente, pero careciendo de más opciones se la puso, le quedaba un poco grande, cubriéndole hasta los muslos, lo que aumento su enfado. Pero se controló enfocándose en llegar hasta la puerta.

Salir fue un reto, que sólo fue superado por la odisea de conseguir ponerse de pie, recorrer el pasillo, pasar por la ventana hasta la escalera de incendios y bajarla. En este punto Bruce temió desmayares considerando un milagro haber llegado tan lejos en tan deplorable condición, con sus miembros apenas respondiéndole y el dolor intensificándose a ratos. Sólo quedaba un obstáculo por superar, y después Alfred lo estaría esperando... Suponiendo que recibió su mensaje y llegara a tiempo.

Alejando las dudas procedió a descolgares de las escaleras, lamentablemente la fuerza le falló y cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo dejándolo aturdido.

—¡Amo Bruce!

La voz alarmada tan familiar para el omega, lo espabiló.

—Alfred... —musito débilmente, intentando levantarse.

—¡Oh, cielo santo! —sujetándolo del brazo, ayudando a que se incorporara no sin esfuerzo.

—A casa, llévame a casa.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Al entrar en la limusina sobre esos asientos de cuero de familiar olor, por algún extraño motivo, se sintió perdido.

Solo...

Abandonado como aquel día en ese callejón oscuro.

Asustado, se acurrucó abrazándose a sí mismo, no obstante, percibió el olor de la chaqueta que lo reconforto, relajándolo hasta dejarse vencer por el cansancio... Teniendo por primera vez sueños tranquilos.


	3. Alfa

CAPITULO III

ALFA

La luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara impidiéndole seguir durmiendo, gruñendo molesto, giró del otro lado reacio a abandonar su amplia y acogedora cama de sábanas de seda y...

Espera... ¿Amplia? ¿Seda?

Clark abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose asustado, mirando a todas direcciones desorientado sin poder reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, peor aún, cuando intentó levantarse descubrió horrorizado que... ¡ESTABA DESNUDO!

El susto comenzó a convertirse en pánico, ¡¿qué demonios había pasado anoche?! Lo último que recordaba era... Hizo memoria: Pete; el club nocturno; el guardia de seguridad; Lex; Pete y la porrista; el trío de meseras; y... Él... El hombre atractivo que lo abordó.

De pronto su pulso se disparó conforme vagos recuerdos asaltaban su mente de escenas candentes donde los protagonistas principales eran él y el hombre atractivo.

<<¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡PERDÍ MI VIRGINIDAD!>>

Clark estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, esta no era la forma en la que quería que pasara: simple y llano sexo de una noche con un perfecto desconocido, de la cual sólo conservaba retazos inconexos. Además... ¿con un hombre? En realidad, nunca se lo había planteado, pero creía estar completamente seguro de ser totalmente heterosexual, entonces... ¿Cómo paso eso?

—Me quiero morir—gimió, dejándose caer en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Pero tuvo que dejar sus lamentaciones a un lado al ser envuelto por un repentino y exquisito aroma embriagante que lo puso duro. Sobresaltado, se incorporó buscando alrededor de la habitación el origen, notando que provenía de entre las sabanas a su izquierda.

Temiendo lo peor, trago grueso dándose valor, y procedió a apartar lentamente la tela, encontrándose con algo que borró cualquier rastro de excitación posible: una ENORME mancha carmesí teñía las impolutas sábanas blancas, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era sangre... y no suya, por cierto.

—¿A quién mate? —se preguntó aterrado ante la cantidad de sangre que bien podrían ser litros. Sin embargo, si en algún momento tuvo la intención de averiguarlo, la idea se esfumó cuando escucho —gracias a su súper oído— movimiento en la planta de abajo, incrementando su estado de alarma causando que hiciera lo primero que se le ocurrió: salir corriendo.

Claro que para hacerlo primero tuvo que vestirse, porque aún estaba desnudo, pero el nerviosismo combinado con la prisa empeoraba su torpeza, así qué casi termino por romper su de por sí maltrecha ropa en el afán de ponérsela, y eso sin mencionar los zapatos. Además su chaqueta permaneció desaparecida pese a que la busco con su visión de rayos X, aunque si bien, encontró las llaves de la camioneta —que daba gracias haber conservado— junto con una cartera que desprendía un olor similar al de las sábanas, mismas que al recordarlas impulsivamente quitó de la cama haciéndolas un ovillo para llevárselas.

Todo el proceso lo hizo a súper velocidad, dándole apenas el tiempo justo de salir al pasillo donde ya se escuchaban voces acercándose a su izquierda, vedando esa ruta de escape. Por lo que volteó a la derecha, notando a unos pocos metros una ventana abierta que daba a una escalera de incendios a la que se dirigió rápidamente.

Tras saltar la ventana, bajó las escaleras —atento a que no lo siguieran— encontrándose en un callejón que reconoció como el mismo en donde la noche pasada él y Pete se encontraron con el Alfa, lo que le indicó que el lugar donde estacionó la camioneta estaba cerca. Así que corrió hasta el final del callejón, y efectivamente pudo divisarla aparcada en la esquina al otro lado de la calle. Aprovechando que había pocos peatones uso su súper velocidad para llegar hasta ella sin que nadie lo viera.

Una vez al volante, condujo como un loco por varios minutos sin rumbo fijo hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente para pensar más claramente que debía hacer: ir a su casa quedaba descartado, sus padres descubrirían de inmediato que algo andaba mal; la de Pete, bueno, por obvias razones tampoco; sólo quedaba... La casa de Chloe, quien les sirviera de coartada para ir al club nocturno.

Suspiró resignado mentalizándose a las miles de preguntas que tendría que responder si quería su ayuda. ¡Y vaya que las habría! Chloe era de ese tipo de personas entusiastas, curiosa por saber y descubrirlo todo, y nada la detenía, más de una vez estuvo a punto de averiguar su secreto. En ocasiones a Clark le costaba creer que fuera una beta en vez de una Alfa porque incluso su personalidad era dominante, de armas tomar en pos de defender sus convicciones y a aquellos que consideraba importantes en su vida. Lo que la convertía en la mejor aliada en situaciones desesperadas... Siempre y cuando no estuvieras en su mira de lo extraño.

En general, Clark acudía a ella por ese tipo de casos. Ahora, sin embargo, lo haría por un simple y llano asunto de estupidez adolescente, por lo que supuso le daría poca importancia. Además, ella estaba enterada de la salida nocturna, así que tenía parte de responsabilidad... O al menos de eso quiso convencerse los siguientes 30 minutos que tardó en llegar... Y los otros 5 más que permaneció parado frente a su puerta. Cuando al fin se decidió a tocar, esta casi se abrió al instante de golpe, recibiéndolo una desaliñada Chloe con cara de preocupación, que al verlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Dios mío Clark, ¿dónde diablos estabas? —le dijo angustiada— Pete y yo llevamos horas buscándote. A punto estuve de llamar a tus padres.

—Qué bueno que no lo hiciste, si se enteran, me matan.

—¡Te lo tendrías merecido! —le gritó Chloe molesta para después separándose de él y entrar a su casa a paso firme seguida por Clark— ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? No he pegado ojo desde que Pete vino gritando a las 4 de la mañana que no te encontraba, porque los niños tuvieron la brillante idea de meterse a un tugurio.*

—Era un club nocturno —aclaró.

—¿Crees que me importa? —gruñó enfadada enfrentándolo con las manos en las caderas, y que pese a la pijama rosa y bata de dormir lucía intimidante— ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?! No, espera. ¡No estaban pensando! Sólo siguieron a una cara bonita con pompones, y ya, el resto, ¡al diablo!

—¡Pero tu estuviste de acuerdo! —se defendió Clark.

—¿Qué? —enarcando una ceja-— ¿Crees que me hubiera prestado para un pacto suicida? —ironizó Chloe— Porque es lo que pasará cuando sus padres se enteren.

—Pero Pete dijo que lo sabías y nos apoyabas, por eso nos cubrirías para... —Clark se interrumpió frunciendo el ceño cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba—. Mintió —soltó visiblemente molesto—. ¿Dónde está Pete?

—Fuera, aun buscándote...

—Bien. —la cortó, encaminándose decidido a la salida.

—Oye, ¿dónde crees que vas?

— A ajustar cuentas con Pete —dijo furioso.

—Oooook —asintió Chloe a quien empezó a formársele una sonrisa pícara que le puso los pelos de punta— ¿Y saldrás en esas fachas? Porqué te aviso que no pienso pagar para sacarte de la cárcel por exhibicionismo.

Los colores se le fueron al rostro, con la discusión había olvidado por completo el estado deplorable de sus ropas, que por cierto, exponían efectivamente más piel de la que cubrían.

—... —se quedó sin palabras con una expresión épica que hizo reír a la rubia a carcajadas.

—Eso pensé —parando de reír, se fue apiadándose de su bochorno— Vamos granjero, tu noche loca terminó, sube al cuarto de baño y date una ducha, veré que puedo encontrar en la ropa de mi papá que te quede.

Clark asintió en silencio y se apresuró a subir las escaleras evadiendo la mirada de su amiga por la vergüenza.

30 minutos después...

Ya aseado y vestido con una ropa que le quedaba bastante ajustada, bajó a la sala encontrándose con Chloe... y un cabizbajo Pete.

—Ok... —musitó Chloe mirando de uno al otro permanecer en silencio, incómoda, sabiéndose de más—Yo iré... a ver qué puso la gallina —saliendo a toda velocidad.

—Lo siento, Clark —se disculpó Pete en cuanto la rubia desapareció.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Pete? —preguntó Clark de forma seria.

—Por idiota —dijo con tristeza Pete tras soltar un largo suspiro—. De verdad me gustaba, Clark... —se explicó—, y creí que yo también le gustaba... —negando con amargura—, pero me equivoqué... Sólo jugó conmigo: me invito al club para burlarse de mi con sus amigos... ¡Ni siquiera me dijo que ya tenía novio! ¡Un estúpido Alfa que me sacó a patadas y me tiró a la basura mientras todos reían! —terminó llorando.

—Pete... —ahora Clark no sabía cómo reclamarle nada, su amigo se había equivocado, pero había pagado caro su error.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento! —repitió entre hipidos—. Cuando pude volver a entrar y no te encontré, me asusté —. Dijo mirándolo arrepentido—. Clark, si te hubiera pasado algo por mi estupidez, nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.

—Tranquilo, Pete —palmeando su espalda con cuidado—. Estoy bien.

Ya no podía seguir enfadado con él, cuando en retrospectiva, tantas veces hizo lo mismo, y su amigo fue el único que lo apoyó pese a las dudosas excusas que usaba para guardar su secreto. ¿Cómo echarle en cara una mentira, cuando él le mentía todo el tiempo? Esta vez al menos podía ser comprensivo, después de todo, nadie salió perjudicado... O eso esperaba.

—Bueno —dijo Pete sorbiendo mocos ya más calmado, sonrió al fin—. Al menos parece que tu te divertiste, una noche movida ¿eh? ¿Ya no eres virgen? —bromeó.

Clark lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, aún así, le fue imposible evitar sonrojarse, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Pete incrédulo, con los ojos abriéndose como platos al darse cuenta que sin querer había acertado.

—Pete... —frunció el ceño Clark en tono de advertencia.

—Ok, ok, me callo —levantando las manos en son de paz—. Pero luego me tendrás que contar como fue —dijo soltando una risa, divertido.

<<—Yo también quisiera saberlo.>> —pensó Clark inquieto, su instinto continuaba alerta diciéndole que algo se le pasaba, sólo esperaba descubrirlo antes de que fuera tarde.

2 días después...

Los días posteriores al "incidente" —como le llamaron Pete y él a su desastrosa noche— se la pasó en la granja, castigado. Porqué aunque sus padres no se enteraron acerca de la ida al club nocturno, tuvieron que confesar —mentir— haber asistido a una fiesta de fraternidad en el pueblo vecino —idea de Chloe— para cubrir los hechos y poder justificar —en su caso— no llevar la misma ropa —y en el de Pete— los numerosos hematomas que lucía. Sobra decir lo disgustados que estaban, jamás vio a su padre tan enfadado. Pero bueno, pudo ser peor de saber la verdad, así que recibió el dictamen de su sentencia con resignación: cero salidas, trabajo extra en la granja, reducción de mesada y ayudar a su mamá en las tareas por un mes.

En resumen, dadas las circunstancias se podría decir que salieron airosos del asunto, pese a que continuo con una persistente inquietud que se obligó a ignorar decidido a dejar los acontecimientos vividos de esa noche sepultados en el pasado... cosa que por momentos le costaba hacer. No obstante, al comenzar ese lunes tuvo la esperanza de que regresando a su rutina diaria el malestar desaparecería. Quizá fue demasiado optimista.

—¡Hey, Clark! ¿Me estas escuchando? —la airada voz de Pete sentado a su lado en el autobús lo sacó de su ensimismamiento en el que no supo cuando cayó.

—Déjalo Pete —intervino Chloe con burla en el asiento de enfrente— Tal vez sigue conmocionado por romper su racha de niño bueno y haber sido castigado.

En otro momento, Clark habría considerado divertido el comentario de su amiga, e incluso agregado alguna frase ingeniosa, pero por ahora no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego.

—Oh, vamos hermano —intervino Pete ante el silencio y su falta de reacción—. Sólo era una broma.  
—Lo sé, y lo siento chicos —se disculpó realmente arrepentido por tensar el ambiente—. Últimamente no me he sentido bien —y en parte, era cierto.

—Pues yo sé de algo que te hará sentir mejor —volvió al ataque Chloe, mirando a Pete cómplice.

—¡Oh, sí! —contestó este riendo, dejando a Clark confundido... pero no por mucho.

Al bajar del autobús Chloe le pidió-ordenó que la acompañara a su casillero por unos libros tirando de él a toda prisa por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que a unos metros de llegar se detuvo abruptamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle la razón... Cuando la vio a unos metros de distancia. La chica más popular del instituto y su amor platónico desde la infancia. Lana Lang, una omega de rango medio.

—¿Olvidé mencionarte que tenemos casilleros contiguos? —se jactó Chloe con burla—. Aunque si me lo preguntas, aspiras demasiado alto.

—Pensé que estabas a favor de la diversidad de parejas entre castas —comentó Pete, que recién los había alcanzado.

—Y lo estoy —afirmó la rubia—. Pero también soy realista. En esta sociedad una relación así está destinada al fracaso.

—Pues los padres de Clark lo lograron —argumentó Pete.

—Los Kent son la excepción a la regla —dijo Chloe como si eso lo explicara todo, dando fin al debate—. Ahora dense prisa o llegaremos tarde —tirando nuevamente del brazo de Clark que se había quedado parado como estatua mirando embobado a la omega, provocando que avanzara a trompicones hasta quedar tambaleante justo frente a ella, entonces un "accidental" empujón de Pete le hizo perder la estabilidad precipitándose hacia adelante acorralando sin querer a la chica contra los casilleros.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó Clark tartamudeando y recuperando el equilibrio separándose de la omega sumamente avergonzado.

—Descuida, suele pasar —río Lana divertida—. ¿Qué es un día sin un momento vergonzoso? – le sonrió ruborizada.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de la joven, su personalidad amable y comprensiva, que trataba a todos por igual sin importar su casta. Desafortunadamente para él, ella ya tenía novio, Whitney Fordman, un Alfa de rango bajo. Estrella del equipo de fútbol americano que, a opinión general, formaban la pareja perfecta, acabando con las pocas esperanzas de Clark, que se conformaba con soñar despierto una aparente relación imposible. Aunque a veces no le parecía tan imposible cuando ella lo veía y sonreía de esa manera tan única mientras desprendía ese intoxicaste olor —olfateando disimuladamente— Lana olía a... —frunció el ceño.

—¿Sucede algo, Clark? —preguntó Lana, dedicándole una mirada nerviosa.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó el mencionado—. No, nada —forzó una sonrisa—. Disculpa, recordé que tengo algo que hacer —y prácticamente salió corriendo dejando a la chica desconcertada.

Una vez MUY lejos y solo dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño, se llevó asustado las manos a la nariz. Nada, no había podido percibir nada, ningún aroma procedente de Lana que le provocará algo como solía ocurrir.

<<—¡¿Qué me está pasando?!>>

2 semanas después...

Clark tenía un problema, un GRAVE y serio problema. Al principio creyó poder solucionarlo por su cuenta, pensando que sólo se trataba de un simple caso de pérdida parcial del olfato, que bien podía atribuirse a sus anormales cambios hormonales de alienígena, y que eventualmente pasaría. Claro que eso fue antes de desarrollar una malsana adicción a cierto peculiar aroma exótico impregnado en las sábanas que se llevó del club nocturno aquella mañana ya lejana, y del cual ahora se veía completamente imposibilitado vivir sin el más allá de 2 o 3 días. Incluso su libido se veía afectado, volviéndose indiferente a la emanación de feromonas de cualquier omega, situación que comprobó la semana pasada cuando las 2 omegas de su clase de literatura entraron en celo repentinamente y él ni se inmuto.

La parte positiva era que, si aún existían dudas entre sus compañeros de que fuera beta, con el incidente se disiparon. Y la negativa... Que aumentó su preocupación, pues pasó de no oler a oler y darle igual.

No se lo explicaba, pero era como oler un delicioso pay al que ya estabas TAN acostumbrado que, por tanto, no despertaba tu interés, y eso mismo se aplicaba a Lana. Todavía le gustaba, eso sí, pero había desaparecido esa química arrolladora que nublaba su cerebro atrayéndolo como abeja a la miel. Así mismo tampoco estaba el deseo, la pasión, la excitación, la emoción, la necesidad... Nada. Todo se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana, e irónicamente fue redirigido a un simple pedazo de tela al que se aferraba desesperado por las noches de manera anhelante.

Esto empezaba a desesperarlo, preocupado de no hallar respuestas a lo que le ocurría porque en definitiva algo andaba muy mal con él.

Y todo a raíz de esa noche.

Clark había estado meditando mucho ese aspecto, conjuntando los hechos referidos de esa noche —de lo que podía recordar— que podrían causar sus síntomas actuales, y notó tardíamente que habían incongruencias en ellos.

Para empezar.

Hecho 1: el hombre atractivo que conoció en el club nocturno y que ahora sabia se llamaba Bruce Wayne, era un Alfa —según la identificación en la cartera que se decidió a revisar—, y uno muy rico, considerando el número de tarjetas de crédito que cargaba.

Hecho 2: había mantenido relaciones sexuales con él... El cómo ocurrió siendo ambos Alfas escapaba a su imaginación.

Hecho 3: al despertar esa mañana, aparte de su olor, en la habitación y las sábanas que se llevó, sólo se percibía el olor de omega, no de otro Alfa.

Hecho 4: no recordaba a tal omega.

Conclusión: quedaba la duda; Alfa u Omega.

¿Con quién se había acostado? Sus recuerdos decían una cosa, sus instintos otra; las evidencias apoyaban una pero también a la otra. Ahora bien, si lo hizo con un Alfa, aparte de la crítica social por eso, no debería existir problema. Pero si lo hizo con un Omega... ¿Qué acontecía?

Clark había vivido toda su vida como beta, sus padres lo educaron como beta y era tratado como beta. Y apenas caía también en cuenta que tampoco nunca se relacionó cercanamente con alguien que no fuera beta —comprensible puesto que el 80% en Smallville eran betas—. Por tanto, ¿qué sabía él de ser un alfa?

Pues nada.

Ilógicamente jamás se detuvo a pensar en ello, sólo se centró en el riesgo de perder el control ante el celo, y dejó de lado los demás aspectos que conllevaban ser un Alfa, ignorándolos, careciendo por tanto del conocimiento que en teoría todo Alfa debería poseer.

Ciertamente humillante, ahora sí que quería esa charla incómoda que daban los padres y que todo adolescente que se respete prefería evitar. Pero quererla y pedirla eran cosas distintas.

Oh vamos, que sí que sabía cómo se hacían los bebés, no era idiota, pero algunos detalles específicos se le escapaban con respecto al aspecto alfa. Tal vez en ellos encontrara respuestas a su situación.

3 días después...

Tardó en decidirse y animarse lo suficiente para iniciar con su padre "esa" incomoda conversación que veía como única opción puesto que hablarlo con alguien más pondría en riesgo su secreto. Aún así... Parado desde el umbral del granero, viéndolo trabajar a unos metros, la supuesta determinación se le iba, no obstante, se obligó a avanzar deteniéndose a su espalda, lo cual le facilitó un poco las cosas.

—Pá, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó inseguro.

—Claro hijo, dime —contestó su padre, distraído en su labor ajeno a su estado de nerviosismo.

—Bueno... En realidad es una pregunta.

—Aja, ¿sobre qué? —preguntó aún sin mirarlo, empeñado en fijar un par de tablas sueltas.

Por lo que aprovechando que seguía de espalda, Clark se dio valor y soltó fuerte y claro a fin de no tener que repetirlo: —Sexo.

De la impresión, su padre soltó la madera que sostenía, cayera sobre su pie, provocando que aventara el martillo que salió disparado hacia Clark, el cual éste lo esquivó, viendo como salía por la puerta, escuchándose enseguida afuera un estruendo, acompañado por el barullo de las gallinas, tras el cual terminar, se hizo un apabullante silencio.

—Tal vez... Sea mejor en otro momento —dio media vuelta presuroso a irse.

—No, no, no, quédate —lo detuvo su padre mientras se masajeaba el cuello, pretendiendo una calma que evidentemente no sentía—. Hablemos —carraspeó—. Soy tu padre, sabía que este día llegaría —parecía auto convencerse y eso en cierta forma lo tranquilizó, al menos compartía su incomodidad—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Pues... Es más una cuestión informativa —intentó quitarle importancia.

Su padre asintió, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó la "charla".

Varias horas después, Clark salió del granero más confundido que cuando entró. La mitad de lo que su padre "trató" de explicarle... No lo entendió, y la otra mitad que si entendió... Preferiría olvidarla.

<<—¡Genial! Mi primer trauma psicológico familiar>> —gruñó molesto.

Y fue por nada, porque durante la "charla" le quedó claro que su padre sabía tanto del tema como él mismo. Esto lo ponía en un predicamento, porque la única otra persona con quien podría hablar y sabía que era Alfa era... Su madre. De hecho, ella había sido su primera opción, siendo Omega era más factible que pudiera responder sus dudas a diferencia de su padre beta. La cuestión consistía en sí se atrevería a hacerlo, porque si fue vergonzoso antes, no quería imaginar cómo sería con ella. De ahí que acudiera inicialmente con su padre.

Suspiró cansado ante su dilema, por lo que decidió entrar a la casa dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación, acción que fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de su madre que con una maternal y cálida sonrisa, le entregó un plato lleno con bocadillos y un enorme vaso de limonada, mientras le pedía que subiera a descansar.

Clark quiso llorar, definitivamente le sería imposible hacerlo, tendría que buscar otra forma.

1 semana después...

Esto empezaba a volverse una costumbre: parado frente a una puerta reuniendo el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo su cometido. Inevitable, considerando que se había quedado sin opciones tras descartar a su madre, sólo esperaba no equivocarse porque las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Lo había ensayado minuciosamente toda la semana y aunque su excusa era trillada, esperaba obtener resultados positivos. Todo dependía de que tan ocupada estuviera su fuente. Mucho, con suerte.

—Chloe, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de 'La Antorcha.'

—Clark, hoy no tengo tiempo de salir a jugar contigo —contestó enfurruñada la rubia tecleando a toda velocidad en el ordenador.

—Te abasteceré de capuchinos por una semana —soltó el anzuelo preparado.

—Ok —se detuvo visiblemente interesada—. Pero que sea rápido, estoy hasta el cuello en trabajo.

—Necesito información para mi proyecto de sociales —Clark se felicitó por sonar más convincente de lo que se sentía.

—Déjame adivinar —sonrió Chloe divertida—. Se titula: "Como meterte en problemas y salir impune"

—En realidad es... —nervioso—. "La conducta Alfa y su impacto en la sociedad moderna."

—Wow —dijo la beta con la boca abierta en una perfecta "O"—. Suicidio social: un beta hablando de Alfas. Nunca lo creí de ti, Kent —dijo mientras le miró suspicaz—. Supongo que esperas que me trague que esto nada tiene que ver con cierta "Omega" que sale con cierto "Alfa" que conocemos, ¿eh?

—Yo... —eso no se lo esperaba.

—Oh, déjalo grandote, eres pésimo mintiendo, pero soy tan buena amiga que te ayudaré. ¡Dispara, vaquero!

Clark se sintió aliviado de que ella misma diera la excusa.

—¡¿C-cómo funciona la interacción de un Alfa y una Omega?

—Comprensible tu pregunta —concedió cómplice— Veras, a grandes rasgos, a diferencia de nosotros los betas, el mundo de los Alfas y Omegas gira en torno al instinto y el olfato que les indica a la potencial mejor pareja reproductivamente hablando —ya sabes, mejores genes—, y el celo potencializa dicha necesidad de atracción. El carecer de esto último dificulta tener un vínculo fuerte, razón del fracaso de la relación de un Alfa con una beta o un beta con una Omega. ¿No te lo explicaron tus padres? Ellos son uno de los raros casos de "Vivieron felices por siempre" —Clark negó—. Vaya, necesitan comunicación — comentó sorprendida—. Como sea, básicamente sería eso, así que si me disculpas... —comenzó a girarse en la silla para regresar a su labor.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo—. Tengo otra pregunta, por favor —suplicó.

—Bien —Rodó los ojos Chloe, resignada ante su insistencia—. Dila y vete.

—¿Q-qué pasaría... —balbuceó nervioso—, si un Alfa pierde el olfato?

—Un Alfa jamás "pierde" el olfato —dijo burlona.

—P-pero si pasara —insistió Clark—. ¿A qué se debería?

—Clark, lo que dices es absurdo, eso no pasa —afirmó rotunda—, aunque... —se interrumpió pensativa—. He oído que algunos Alfas pierden temporalmente el olfato cuando se enlazan.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Clark horrorizado, palideciendo de golpe.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó sobresaltada la rubia viéndolo preocupada—. Parece que viste un fantasma.  
—Sí... Estoy bien —se obligó a contestar controlando su pánico creciente, pensando a toda velocidad—. Pero... —logró articular—. No debe ser la única causa, ¿cierto? —dijo esperanzado.

—Pues en realidad, sí —dijo Chloe y Clark se sintió desfallecer— No es común, lo admito, tengo entendido que sólo ocurre cuando un Alfa se enlaza con un Omega varón.

—¿Qué es eso? — se espabilo ante ese nuevo dato.

—Lo que su nombre indica —farfulló la rubia empezando a perder la paciencia—. Un hombre que es omega, o para que lo entiendas mejor, un hombre que puede procrear.

—¡¿Eso es posible?! —preguntó abriendo los ojos como plato.

—Por supuesto, personalmente no he visto ninguno, pero sé que los hay, son realmente escasos y altamente discriminados, carecen de derechos e inclusive se permite matarlos impunemente por considerarlos aberraciones. Honestamente, no sé qué tienen en el cerebro aquellos que hacen eso —se expresó con desagrado— son personas, no animales ¡que ignorancia! —exclamó indignada—. ¿Sabías que en el pasado para algunas culturas eran sagrados? Obviamente no —se respondió a sí misma al ver su cara perpleja—. En fin, si ya terminaste con tus preguntitas vete —empujándolo hacia la salida—, mi artículo sobre Bruce Wayne no se escribirá sólo.

—¿Bruce Wayne? —preguntó deteniéndose abruptamente.

—Oh, no de nuevo —dijo la beta cansada—. En serio, Clark. Tengo que terminar mi artículo.

—Sólo dime, ¿quién es Bruce Wayne?

—Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a tu querido amigo Lex Luthor, al parecer son "íntimos amigos", y déjame a mi trabajar —logrando sacarlo del lugar, cerró con un portazo.

Días después...

Hoy era el tercer día que se presentaba en la propiedad Luthor en busca de Lex y este no se encontraba, continuamente los guardias le decían que estaba en Metrópolis o Gotham atendiendo negocios, y la espera empezaba a estresarlo, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ¡ya! Porque si lo que le dijo Chloe resultaba ser cierto, sus padres iban a matarlo. Internamente rogaba que no, pero todo encajaba y de ser así sólo quería saber la forma de deshacerlo, si es que se podía.

Miró por última vez la reja de entrada, soportando el profundo dolor de cabeza que últimamente le aquejaba con mayor frecuencia, ya al día siguiente lo intentaría de nuevo, al fin y al cabo desde la "charla" con su padre, este le levantó el castigo —suponía que para evitar más preguntas de su parte—. Dio media vuelta y justo al hacerlo pudo ver a la distancia el auto de Lex acercarse a toda velocidad, espero impaciente su llegada observando como disminuía la velocidad hasta detenerse a su lado.

—Clark —saludó animado su amigo bajando del vehículo—. No esperaba verte, creí que seguías castigado.

—Me levantaron el castigo por buen comportamiento —bromeó.

—Entonces habrá que festejarlo, pero tendrá que ser mañana —se excusó Lex.

—¿Estas ocupado?

—Espero una visita —sonrió feliz.

—En ese caso, vendré mañana —comentó a modo de despedida para después encaminarse a su bicicleta.

—Espera Clark —dijo Lex mirándolo bien por primera vez un tanto preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Descuida —le sonrió Clark débilmente—. Puede esperar, nos vemos mañana.

Mientras se alejaba pedaleando en su vieja bicicleta escucho a sus espaldas como Lex regresaba a su auto ingresando con el a la propiedad y tras él cerrándose de golpe la reja. Calculó que debía continuar hasta la curva para no ser visto antes de bajarse y usar su súper velocidad para llegar pronto a casa, pero al alcanzarla un auto negro en dirección contraria pasó a su lado y fue como si por un segundo el tiempo se detuviera, porque a través del cristal pudo distinguir a aquel hombre con quién durmiera un mes atrás. La respiración se le cortó, su pulso se aceleró e inevitablemente se detuvo girando en su dirección viendo paralelamente como el auto hacia lo mismo hasta avanzar y detenerse a su lado. Al bajar el vidrio, contempló a mayor detalle los rasgos finos de ese rostro atractivo que, aunque un poco demacrado, por mucho eran los más bellos que había contemplado.

—Sube.

Fue una orden contundente con esa voz sedosa que lo hizo estremecer de nuevo como esa noche, y al igual que aquella vez obedeció sin pensar, aletargado, buscando desesperado aquello que por semanas sin saberlo había estado anhelando. Que retorcida broma le estaba jugando el destino. Para bien o para mal, ya no había vuelta atrás.


	4. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo la vonti espero les guste y me comenten si les gusto ciao nos leemos abajo😁

CAPITULO IV

OMEGA

El despertar jamás le fue algo tan desagradable como en ese preciso instante, aún comparándolo con cualquiera vivido en el peor día de sus pasados entrenamientos o presentes patrullajes. Cada parte de su anatomía clamaba piedad, víctima de acuciantes dolores, inclusive en zonas que desconocía la existencia... E intentar moverse lo empeoraba todo. Apenas había sido capaz de contener el grito agónico que quiso escapar de su boca por tan descuidada proeza, que terminó con él soltando una serie de improperios propios de un burdel.

—Es bueno tenerlo de regreso, señor.

La repentina e impasible voz de Alfred a su lado lo hizo callar, y darse cuenta de su presencia así como de la gravedad con que lo miraba.

—¿Q-qué paso? —inquirió con esfuerzo, aturdido por el sopor del sueño.

—Mis disculpas amo Bruce, pensé que los detalles escabrosos de su noche desenfrenada los daría usted.

Bruce frunció el ceño confuso... Hasta qué el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sí.

—No —exclamó con creciente alarma, sentándose con dificultad en la cama haciendo caso omiso al dolor—. ¡No! —negando desesperado.

—Me temo que sí, señor —confirmó el beta—. Es un Omega "felizmente" enlazado.

—¡No soy el Omega de nadie! —espetó.

—Pues la marca en su cuello lo contradice, amo Bruce.

La cara del menor se desencajó llevando presuroso la mano a su cuello, encontró una gasa cubriéndolo que arrancó develando la mordida.

—¡No me puede estar pasando esto a mí! —gritó alterado, resistiéndose a creer lo ocurrido.

—Si me permite señor, esto pasó porque siempre tiende a tomar demasiado literal las cosas: cuando le aconsejé que formara vínculos "reales" y "duraderos" debió saber que no me refería a esto.

—¡No estoy para bromas Alfred! —rugió furioso recobrando la compostura.

—Ciertamente yo tampoco, señor —contestó el mayor impávido ante su desplante de ira, retirando una bandeja de la mesita de noche llena de algodones, vendas, gasas y otros aditamentos médicos ya usados que presentaban rastros de sangre—. Ahora, si hiciera el favor de mantenerse quieto lo suficiente para permitirme subirle el desayuno, se lo agradecería. Las últimas 24 horas limpiando las evidencias de su consumado acoplamiento y virtud perdida han sido de todo menos divertidas, con su permiso —. Salió de la habitación, dejando a un Bruce estupefacto.

Cuando al fin reaccionó, el bochorno lo invadió consciente de lo que el beta probablemente tuvo que haber visto en esas 24 horas en las que...

<<—Un momento... ¿24 horas?>>

La duda e incertidumbre lo asaltaron, girando bruscamente a su derecha miró horrorizado el reloj digital comprobando la fecha... Y efectivamente era cierto. ¡Un día! ¡Había perdido un día! Un día en el que bien pudo irse todo a la mierda sin que él haya movido un solo dedo por evitarlo. Maldijo internamente. ¡Necesitaba actuar ya! E impulsivo, se levantó precipitadamente de la cama, pero, ni bien dio un paso cayó al suelo aquejado por el fuerte dolor en su parte baja aunado a cierta pérdida de estabilidad. Tercamente haciendo caso omiso a este, volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado, viéndose obligado a apoyarse en los muebles y la pared para llegar a su objetivo: el baño.

Al conseguirlo, ya dentro, libre de las ropas y vendas, parado tambaleante frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, el alma se le fue al suelo contemplando sin aliento el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo que mostraba una serie de hematomas, chupetones, mordidas, rasguños e impresiones de dedos que surcaban su pálida piel cubriendo en totalidad las cicatrices ganadas en batalla en las mortíferas calles de Gotham que ahora, en comparación, parecían insignificantes.

Bruce cerró los ojos tensando cada músculo conteniendo su ira, deseando fervientemente poder culpar también de esto al maldito Alfa que lo marcó, desgraciadamente era bastante consciente de lo "activo" y "participativo" que estuvo durante el "acto", lo cual lo hacía rabiar más, sintiéndose vilmente humillado por sucumbir al placer. Eso nunca le había pasado, y se juró NO volvería a suceder... Aunque quizá esto no estuviera en sus manos.

Frunció el ceño disgustado ante este último pensamiento que relego al fondo de su mente, redirigiendo su concentración a la ahora difícil tarea de bañarse sin terminar en el suelo de la ducha. Le tomó un par de intentos, pero ya bajo el chorro de agua se permitió relajarse un poco disfrutando del cálido líquido discurrir por su piel aliviando momentáneamente las molestias. Sin embargo, el lapso fue roto por su traicionera mente que evoco el recuerdo de unas manos rudas recorriendo ese mismo trayecto.

—Mierda... —maldijo, retornando su mal humor, tomando con brusquedad uno por uno los artículos de aseo personal queriendo borrar cualquier rastro del Alfa en su cuerpo. No obstante, unos minutos después, con la piel enrojecida, cansado, desistió de su empeño al comprender la inutilidad de su labor pues por más que tallase y lavase su cuerpo el maldito hedor del Alfa no se iba.

Salió del baño frustrado, envuelto en un albornoz, aún dificultándosele caminar, avanzando lentamente con la elegancia de un pato incapaz de cerrar del todo las piernas, y para colmo siendo observado en silencio por su fiel mayordomo que lo esperaba de pie, paciente, con una mesita dispuesta con variados alimentos.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Alfred —mirando con el ceño fruncido cada platillo.

—Pues tendrá que darse el tiempo, amo Bruce —dijo el beta inflexible acercándole una silla—. Tras el acoplamiento, un Omega tiende a quedar debilitado, y en su particular caso... "Exhausto". La ingesta abundante evitará su colapso y el adecuado desarrollo del potencial producto.

Las últimas palabras del viejo beta le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, casi haciendo que se desmaye por primera vez en su vida, deteniéndose apenas con esfuerzo de la mesa antes de desplomarse en la silla altamente asustado. Que tan embotado podía tener el cerebro que no se le paso ni por un segundo dicha posibilidad. Ya de por sí era malo estar "enlazado", pero además "embarazado"... Eso cortaría cualquier atisbo de escape, a menos...

—Temo decirle —continúo diciendo el mayor—, que si ha considerado eludir "esa" situación usando los métodos anticonceptivos de emergencia, estos ya no son una opción —sirviéndole una taza de té—. Las 24 horas de prescripción para su efectividad pasaron hace 5 horas.

Esa noticia fue el acabose para el menor que odió aún más ser Omega y a la estúpida sociedad que restringía los métodos anticonceptivos post-coito.

—Me quiero morir —declaró impotente, cubriéndose el rostro sintiéndose acorralado.

—No lo dudo, señor. Pero tendrá que esperar su turno como todos los demás. Aunque si lo tranquiliza, el porcentaje de embarazo estando en sus días infértiles es...

—... del 10% —lo cortó, molesto—. Ya lo sé —. Y claro que lo sabía, el punto radicaba en que por más bajo que este fuera, constituía una incertidumbre que de ser cierta derribaría su mundo, quería ser optimista pero no estaba en su naturaleza—. ¿Alguna otra buena noticia que quieras darme? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—De hecho, sí —Bruce se puso alerta—. La información solicitada del Alfa que lo deshonró, llegó anoche.

Quiso protestar por lo dicho al principio, pero se distrajo con lo segundo.

—Yo no solicité nada —frunció el ceño, levemente desconcertado.  
—Lo sé, señor —dijo Alfred con calma—. Fui yo quién se tomó la libertad de hacerlo por usted, dada la premura de las circunstancias.

—¿Quién...? —empezó a preguntar, tenso.

—Descuide, la persona en cuestión es de confianza y sumamente discreta.

Bruce asintió no del todo convencido, haciendo nota mental de indagar más sobre ese asunto más tarde, por ahora se abocaría a lo inmediatamente importante.

—¿Dónde está el informe?

—Primero desayunará —colocando frente a él un plato humeante de sopa.

—Alfred... —gruñó en advertencia.

—Mientras lo hace —ignorando su amenaza— lo pondré al tanto.

—Bien —cedió, dando por pérdida la discusión— Comienza.

—En cuanto usted lo haga, señor.

Bufando, Bruce tomó la cuchara y empezó a comer, escuchando atento al beta.

—Su nombre es: Clark Joseph Kent. Casta oficial: beta de rango bajo. Hijo adoptivo y único de Jonathan y Martha Kent; beta y Omega respectivamente. Radicado en Smallville, Kansas, donde vive con sus padres, propietarios de una granja que ha pasado de generación en generación, la cual aporta todos los ingresos de la familia, últimamente insuficientes, generándose considerables deudas, por ello se han visto obligados a hipotecarla, atrasándose repetidamente en los pagos con el latente riesgo de perderla. Si esto no ocurre aún es porque el señor Kent goza de una buena reputación que avala su palabra consiguiendo cierta prórroga, aunque muchos en cambio se lo atribuyen a que su hijo es amigo "cercano" del heredero Luthor a quien le salvara la vida 2 años atrás en un accidente automovilístico. Este rumor es poco fiable considerando que el señor Kent repetidamente ha manifestado abiertamente su "rechazo" hacia los Luthor o cualquier tipo de ayuda de su parte.

—Supongo que padre e hijo difieren a ese respecto —comentó Bruce, pensativo. Recordando la presencia del supuesto beta en la zona VIP del centro nocturno—. En fin —suspiró esperando a tener más datos antes de formular teorías— ¿A qué se dedica? —tomando la taza de té—. O es un simple granjero de un pueblo perdido en la nada —ironizó.

—En realidad, señor —retirando el plato de sopa vacío—, olvidé mencionar que el joven Kent sólo tiene 17 años, y aún asiste al instituto

—... —Bruce escupió el té que bebía tosiendo copiosamente— ¿¡Qué!? —gritó incrédulo recobrándose torpemente, preguntó—. ¿Estás bromeando?

—Tanto como usted, señor.

Puta madre, cuando metía la pata lo hacía hasta el fondo.

2 semanas después...

Había pasado demasiado tiempo para su disgusto, pero al fin ya estaba de regreso en las calles, naturalmente Alfred intentó disuadirlo pero ignoró sus consejos. Gotham, su ciudad, era implacable y a nadie esperaba, en todo caso engullía más y más en la oscuridad a sus habitantes al verse abandonada por su guardián, como un niño rebelde haciendo una rabieta para llamar la atención.

En los 3 años que llevaba como justiciero eso distaba de cambiar, constantemente se enfrentaba a villanos desquiciados, carteles criminales, traficantes, contrabandistas, pandilleros, asesinos, ladrones, violadores y la lista seguía y seguía. Los conseguía mantener a raya la mayor parte del tiempo, pero bastaba ausentarse un día para que la ciudad se volviera un pandemónium... y Esta vez, lo hizo durante 15.

Fue inevitable, no estaba en condiciones óptimas para ayudar a nadie. En el pasado eso jamás lo detuvo aún con huesos rotos y contusiones severas, sin embargo, con un desequilibrio hormonal era otra historia.

Ocurrió un par de horas tras despertar, con ligeros mareos y elevación paulatina en la temperatura corporal que al principio le restó importancia... Hasta qué llego la noche y empezó a desprender un fuerte aroma de Omega en celo. Esto lo desconcertó, porque al ser de rango alto el solo presentaba un celo al año, y este había pasado ya 2 meses atrás. Además, aunque su olor siempre fue intenso, no se comparaba con este, que incluso Alfred podía percibirlo sin problemas, y para empeorar aumentaba exponencialmente sin control.

Preocupado, Alfred se vio obligado a llamar de emergencia a la doctora Leslie Thompkins, una beta quien fuera la mejor amiga del padre de Bruce y colega en sus días de práctica como médico, y que a raíz de su fallecimiento junto con el mayordomo cuido del menor fungiendo como figura materna.

En cuanto llegó, la mujer tomó el control de la situación aislando a Bruce en una habitación hermética para impedir la propagación del olor, aunque para ese entonces ya se percibía desde fuera, suerte que la mansión estaba aislada a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Luego, dio indicaciones a Alfred, entre ellas, que ninguna persona, en especial Alfa se acercara a la propiedad, así que el viejo beta llamo inmediatamente por teléfono a un confundido Trevor para informarle que no se presentara por la mañana transfiriéndolo temporalmente bajo los servicios de Lucius Fox, un confiable amigo director ejecutivo de Wayne Enterprises que igualmente fue avisado para encubrir su ausencia.

Entre tanto, la doctora Leslie se quedó con él, teniendo que contarle lo sucedido esa fatídica noche en que término enlazado, concluyendo la beta que sufría un desequilibrio hormonal provocado por su repentina separación de su Alfa después del acoplamiento; de ahí que tuviera síntomas similares a los de un celo pero sin perder la cordura, pues era la manera en que su cuerpo trataba de corregir el "error" intentando atraer a su Alfa expulsando esa gran cantidad de feromonas —aunque ella nunca vio un caso tan extremo como el suyo—. Por otro lado, le dijo que, de no presentarse el Alfa, eventualmente remitirían los niveles hormonales dependiendo del rango de su pareja, pero le advirtió que habría consecuencias.

Bruce bufó irritado al recordar la insistencia de la doctora por estar al lado de "su" Alfa, como si por hacerlo "mágicamente" todo se solucionara, en ese aspecto tenía ideas igual de románticas que Alfred, pero a diferencia de ellos, él ponía los pies en la tierra y no creía en cuentos, así que encontraría la forma de deshacer ese estúpido embrollo.

El primer paso era conocer al enemigo, y dado que no podía presentarse en Smallville sin el riesgo de sufrir otro desequilibrio por la cercanía del Alfa, dejó que la investigación continuara a cargo del "contacto" de su mayordomo. No obstante, hasta el momento TODOS los malditos reportes que había recibido estaban llenos de trivialidades con una misma conclusión: "Es un buen chico". ¡Puta madre! No le estaba pagando esa obscena cantidad de dinero para elogiar sus virtudes, él quería los más recónditos y sucios secretos que pudiera esconder, empezando por: el por qué fingía ser un jodido beta.

Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse por milésima vez ese día, repitiéndose mentalmente que los "pobres" criminales que asechaba en el puerto de Gotham no tenían la culpa de sus problemas, pero bueno, alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos, ¿no?

Esa noche los criminales sufrieron el desfoge de sus frustraciones huyendo aterrados ante su inusual violencia que mando a más de uno al hospital.

Al día siguiente...

Regresar a su rutina diaria tras la inactividad forzada fue un alivio... Un alivio que duró tanto como un puto suspiro, apenas puso un pie en las oficinas de su empresa y ya deseaba fervientemente largarse de ahí, sin embargo tuvo que decir que se debió a las toneladas de pendientes generados en su ausencia, desgraciadamente los "incordios" tenían nombre y apellido.

El primero en cuestión fue cierto millonario estúpido cuyo pasatiempo consistía en deambular por las noches actuando como vigilante de su propia ciudad haciéndose llamar Green Arrow, y quien para disculparse por el "inconveniente" que le causó en LuthorCorp, tuvo la "brillante" idea de mandarle centenares de rosas que tapizaban cada piso del edificio hasta llegar a su oficina, donde lo esperaban enormes arreglos florales de exóticas flores y variados colores coronados por cursis peluches de melosas frases arrepentidas.

Al verlos, ganas no le faltaron de ir y metérselos por el culo a ese imbécil y mandarlo directamente a la mierda. Pero al contar con publico tuvo que guardar las apariencias y tragarse el coraje, fingiendo diversión haciéndoles creer a todos que eso no se trataba más que de una simple broma de un amigo de juerga con el que solía salir.

La fama que tenía como Playboy ayudó a que le creyeran sin mayores explicaciones pese a que algunos se retiraron dudando del estado civil de su jefe. Definitivamente mataría a Oliver Queen cuando lo encontrara.

Pasado el disgusto se encerró en su oficina queriendo terminar los pendientes, pero nuevamente apenas lo empezaba a hacer su secretaria le informó de una llamada que requería su atención.

Resultó ser Lex Luthor, que según supo por Lucius Fox, no era la primera vez que intentaba ponerse en contacto con él desde la vez que se conocieron, mostrándose insistente en cada ocasión en hablar directamente con él en lugar de dejar algún recado.

Suspicaz sobre sus intenciones teniendo en cuenta lo descubierto en los archivos descodificados que hackeo revelando varios proyectos dudosos de absorción futura de Wayne Enterprises por Luthor Corp, decidió ignorar la llamada. Claro que no contaba con la persistencia del beta que prácticamente jodió TODO el puto día, hasta que ya harto, Bruce tomó la estúpida llamada.

—Temí que no contestaras la llamada —habló su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —dijo Bruce inocente.

—Eso quisiera saber —contestó Lex—me he preguntado si hice o dije algo que te molesto.

—Para nada —aseguró.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas?

—Porque he estado ocupado —contestó en tono obvio.

—¿Ocupado en qué? —insistió el otro—. No te has presentado en 2 semanas en tu empresa y cancelaste todas tus citas y reuniones de trabajo.

—Vaya, alguien ha hecho su tarea se mofó.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó, ignorando la burla.  
—Como dije o-c-u-p-a-d-o, y siendo tú, no creo que tenga que explicarte "en que" ¿o si? —impregnándole a sus palabras un doble sentido, río con gracia ante su silencio, recibiendo en respuesta un profundo gruñido— Oh, Lex no te creí mojigato.  
—Y no lo soy —afirmó— Pero hace tiempo que deje de hacer "eso", y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Aburrido —lo acusó en tono divertido, haciéndose una pausa prolongada que lo puso tenso.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Bruce? —preguntó al fin Lex de forma seria—. Se que no eres así.

—Y lo sabes por... ¿Un día de conocernos? —comentó irónico.

—Se juzgar a las personas —sin quitar el dedo del renglón—, y... Tú... Eres diferente a lo que quieres hacer creer a los demás. El punto es... Que no sé porque lo haces, pero me gustaría descubrirlo —haciendo otra pausa, preguntó—. ¿Quién eres en verdad, Bruce?

—Creo que me sobreestimas Lex, yo soy sólo lo que ves.

—Tal vez —concedió— Aún así... Lo que veo es interesante, y quisiera conocerte más.

—Como bien expusiste, he abandonado demasiado mis obligaciones, así que por ahora estaré un tiempo ocupado como para poder saciar tu curiosidad.

—Sabré esperar.

Un par de intercambios más de palabras y Bruce colgó inquieto. Tenía que quitarse de encima al beta cuanto antes, porque no era tonto, las marcadas insinuaciones durante la conversación eran demasiado evidentes no importándole hacérselas a un Alfa. Además, era muy perspicaz, la mayoría se tragaba su cuento y eran incapaces de ver más allá de lo que proyectaba su careta, y el que lo hubiese notado no lo hacía mejor que el resto, en todo caso lo volvía peligroso, y en su vida pública Bruce evitaba las complicaciones.

<<—Perfecto —pensó molesto por el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos a su alrededor—otra cosa más que añadir a mi lista de preocupaciones>> -y harto de darle vueltas al asunto sin ver la solución, se obligó a sumergirse de nuevo en la montaña de documentos que lo esperaban.

Cuando terminó su labor de ese día casi era de noche, así que volvió a la mansión para iniciar su actividad nocturna que como el día anterior fue extenuante, por lo que regresó a su hogar ya clareando el alba, tan cansado, que se dirigió directamente a su habitación con la intención de dormir un par de horas. Despojándose de sus ropajes de batalla en el camino.

Al llegar a su destino quiso tirarse en la cama y abandonarse al sueño, pero detuvo sus movimientos al encontrar sobre su cama la maldita chaqueta, recuerdo de aquella noche. Furioso, la tomó arrojándola al suelo lo más lejos que pudo, metiéndose a continuación en la cama acurrucándose entre las sábanas esperando a que el sueño llegara. Pasada 1 hora dando vueltas sin poder conseguirlo, se levantó cabreado recogiendo la estúpida chaqueta volviendo con ella a la cama, durmiendo casi al instante abrazado a ella.

10 días después...

<<—¡La vida es una perra!>> —y lo decía literal.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con el mar de problemas que cargaba encima, sumado a los constantes acosos de Lex —que pasó de las llamadas telefónicas a ir personalmente a Gotham a buscarlo—, se añadían ahora los mareos y vómitos que últimamente presentaba y que comenzaban a causar estragos en su organismo. Ridículamente se había desmayado no menos de 10 veces esa semana y tenía propensión al insomnio más de lo habitual, con periodos de aletargamiento que reducían su tiempo de reacción en los momentos menos oportunos, ganándose por ello un par de cortes y golpes extra durante sus patrullajes.

Alfred como siempre al tanto de su persona, notó obviamente los cambios y preocupado lo presionó para acudir a la doctora Thompkins, cosa que hizo a regañadientes en un hueco de su apretada agenda 3 días atrás, donde la beta le tomo una serie de muestras de sangre acabada la consulta, para análisis que dijo ser de rutina, cosa que no creyó del todo, aún así, confiaba en ella.

Por tanto, helo allí, esperando impaciente los resultados en el humilde consultorio de la clínica comunitaria que dirigía la beta a las 3 de la mañana con un Alfred a su lado que inusualmente se empeñó en acompañarlo.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Bruce solo ver entrar a la mujer a la habitación con papeles en mano— ¿Qué dicen los análisis?

—Lo normal —dijo despreocupada la mujer sentándose con parsimonia—. Que estás embarazado.

Y... ¡Zas! Un Bruce desmayado en el suelo.

¡Oh, si! Definitivamente la vida era una maldita perra... ¡Y lo odiaba!

3 días después...

Gotham, su ciudad... Oscura, lúgubre, taciturna... Escondiendo peligros en cada esquina. Nadie se salvaba, ricos o pobres, todos eran víctimas del crimen, y la justicia era un recuerdo lejano del que sus habitantes añoraban el regreso, pero carecían del valor suficiente para devolverla. En su lugar, clamaban por ella en silencio entre sollozos agonizantes y plegarias que caían en oídos sordos de un Dios que parecía haberlos olvidado.

Quizá fuese así... Quizá Dios abandonó a Gotham a su suerte, o quizá... Simplemente le dio la oportunidad de salvarse ella misma.

Bruce no era particularmente devoto a la idea de un ser superior, sin embargo, conservaba las creencias arraigadas de sus padres que le daban forma a su actual moral, y que impedían que tras su tragedia perdiera el camino. Por eso a veces se cuestionaba sobre la existencia de dicha potestad, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión.

En realidad no importaba si existía o no, las decisiones y acciones de cada uno modelaban sus vidas, así que sería una estupidez culpar de nuestros errores a un ser divino, tanto como responsabilizarlo por los errores de los demás. Y nadie estaba exento de errar... Ni siquiera él.

El punto radicaba en como enfrentabas tus errores: huyendo —tomando la salida fácil—. O enfrentándolos —responsabilizándote por tus acciones—.

Todos llegaban a esa encrucijada eventualmente de una forma u otra... Estando algunos más preparados que otros para tomar dicha elección y vivir con las consecuencias de la misma.

Justo como él en ese preciso instante.

Siendo honesto, jamás una decisión le pesó tanto como la que estaba a punto de tomar, mientras en su mente seguía resonando el recuerdo de las palabras de Leslie ante su reacción negativa, luego de despertar de su desmayo.

"Si crees que es un inconveniente para ti, hay una alternativa." Le había dicho mirándolo mortalmente severa.

"Antes debes saber, personalmente no lo apruebo, y que jamás, bajo ningún concepto lo haría, pero tratándose de ti... Lo haré. Es tu decisión, y la respetaré."

Acompañándolos a la salida—. Llámame cuando la tengas.

Suspiró cansado, dejando que la lluvia de esa noche que comenzaba a caer en las calles de Gotham bañara su cuerpo acariciando inconscientemente su vientre aún plano estremeciéndose ante la idea de un ser creciendo en su interior, preguntándose, ¿qué derecho tenía de negarle la vida? ¿Qué derecho tenía de traerlo a un mundo decadente? Pensó también en sus padres y su propia promesa, en lo que sacrificaron por él y lo que él hizo para honrar ese sacrificio. Recordó la noche que lo cambió todo. Al Alfa... y a sí mismo. Consideró las opciones, las consecuencias, las implicaciones, analizando fríamente cada posibilidad, cada aspecto.

En un primer momento, la respuesta parecía ser sencilla, pero en realidad no era tan sencilla... nunca lo era. Cruzar esa línea implicaba justificar volver a hacerlo en el futuro en el momento conveniente una y otra vez, y eso inevitablemente terminaría corrompiendo sus principios. Y no podía darse ese lujo, él era mejor que eso. Debía serlo... Si es que quería cambiar las cosas.

Y quizá... Sólo quizá con esta decisión, al igual que su ciudad, pudiese tener la oportunidad de salvarse a sí mismo.

Horas más tarde...

—Parece que ya ha tomado una decisión, señor —habló Alfred a sus espaldas, colocando en la mesa de su despacho la bandeja con un sencillo desayuno.

—Me conoces bien, Alfred -dijo cansino, continuando observando por la ventana hacia nada en particular.

—Más de lo que me gustaría a veces, señor —admitió el beta, impertérrito.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué debería hacer ahora que ya la he tomado?

—Ya que me lo permite —respondió solemne—, aconsejaría afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos de forma inmediata.

—Y eso que significa exactamente —volteó frunciendo el ceño.

—Que debe ir a buscar al joven Kent.

—¡Jamás! —espetó indignado—. Es un crio.

—No debe serlo tanto puesto que íntimo con él.

¿Cómo rebatir eso? Como siempre Alfred lo dejaba sin palabras.

2 días después...

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse Bruce subió al auto alquilado que le había conseguido Trevor para poder desplazarse por ese pueblo rural conocido como Smallville, y que de no ser por su actual "situación" jamás regresaría a él. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tomó una decisión y debía mantenerla con todas sus implicaciones... Aún si esta incluía buscar al estúpido Alfa que lo marcó.

Y para ello —dado que presentarse imprevistamente sin motivo aparente en el lugar generaría sospechas—, tomó como ventaja la presencia de Lex ahí y sus constantes abordajes en Gotham para justificar el viaje accediendo a reunirse con el beta.

El encuentro en sí, no le generaba entusiasmo, pero era necesario para poder acercarse a su objetivo de manera casual y a su vez darle ventaja estratégica antes de que se diera la confrontación.

Lo tenía todo meticulosamente planeado usando cada gramo de información obtenida durante esas semanas de la fuente confidencial de Alfred, personal y financieramente hablando, lo cual inclinaba la balanza a su favor, aumentando su confianza de poder resolver el asunto sin mayores contratiempos.

Claro que esto no garantizaba nada, y las posibles variables imprevistas lo inquietaban. Para nada estaba en su mejor momento, y lo sabía, el embarazo hacia estragos en su cuerpo tratando de compensar la presencia Alfa, volviéndolo odiosamente vulnerable. Y aunque quería creer que podría mantenerse firme sin doblegares al dominio del contrario si se llegara a un enfrentamiento directo, la verdad era que lo veía difícil, por no decir imposible en su estado.

Suspiró cansado como últimamente acostumbraba a hacer, tratando de permanecer centrado, recordándose mentalmente la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo eso: su cachorro. El ser nonato e indefenso que ahora dependía por completo de él, y al que no estaba dispuesto a defraudar así tuviera que patearle el trasero a su farsante otro progenitor.

En eso, como si mágicamente lo hubiese invocado, a una docena de metros antes de llegar a la curva que lo conduciría hacia la propiedad Luthor... Lo vio.

Por un breve instante conforme lo veía avanzar en sentido contrario montado en una vieja bicicleta creyó que era una alucinación, causada por su traicionera mente que solía rememorar su fugaz encuentro, por lo que tardó en reaccionar pasando de largo, alcanzando a frenar varios metros adelante dando vuelta al auto sin pensar conduciendo despacio hasta detenerse al lado del Alfa, bajando el vidrio contemplándolo embebido por unos segundos siendo dominado como aquella noche por un fuerte instinto de posesión al percibir olores ajenos, entre ellos el de una Omega.

—Sube —ordenó irrisoriamente considerándolo de su propiedad, sintiéndose extasiado al ser obedecido con prontitud por el otro que dejo tirado su rudimentario medio de transporte por seguirle acentuando su ahora grado de excitación, arrancando velozmente mandando al cuerno todos sus planes, con la sola idea de buscar un sitio más privado que encontró no mucho después a un costado del camino detrás de un enorme anuncio que les daba cobijo evitando miradas indiscretas por la vegetación que lo rodeaba.

Apenas estacionarse giró hacia su acompañante que sorpresivamente se abalanzo a sus labios en un beso torpe que correspondió efusivamente gimiendo de placer ante el trato rudo de esas manos fuertes que se colaban sin permiso entre sus ropas seguidas por las suyas anhelantes de más contacto.

Repentinamente un estruendo se escuchó provocado por un tráiler que pasaba cerca sobresaltando a ambos regresándolos a la realidad, siendo Bruce el primero en actuar empujando al otro para quitarlo de su posición encima de él soltando una serie de improperios al conseguirlo mientras intentaba recomponerse las ropas.

—Y-yo... —intentó hablar el Alfa en un claro indicio de disculpa, visiblemente avergonzado desvió la mirada.  
—Ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre esto —espetó Bruce, furioso de caer nuevamente ante el cóctel de feromonas seductoras producidas por su acompañante que estimulaban la emanación de las propias volviéndolos dos seres irracionales deseosos de sexo.

Respirando repetidas veces haciendo gala de sus conocimientos de meditación, logró calmarse lo suficiente para poner en funcionamiento su cerebro y regresar a su plan original.

Nada había cambiado.

Sin importar lo que dijera Alfred.

Sin importar lo que dijera Leslie.

¡O las malditas ganas que tuviera de arrancarle la ropa a ese imbécil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se terminó el capitulo jeje, gracias Akionni y I_live_for_this por sus hermosos comentarios q me motivaron a ponerle turbo y actualizar más pronto, y descuiden la continuación está en el horno y casi por salir solo q me quedo laaaarga y en el cel me cuesta pasarlo pues estoy sin mi amada compu😭 q está en reparación, pero si me la entregan la semana q viene y tengo tiempo lo subiré más rápido así q pido paciencia está cerca😁


	5. Lazo 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 completo, solo faltan unos cuantos más para estar al día. Me he retrasado un poco porque he estado un poco ocupada pero estoy en proceso de actualizar todas mis historias solo q como aún sigo sin mi compu pues lo hago de a poco en mi cel y luego este cómo q no quiere, ya está viejito el pobre.  
> Bueno nuevamente espero q les guste y agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar ¡Son mi combustible!   
> Nos leemos pronto ❤️😁

CAPITULO V

LAZO (parte 2)

Durante toda su vida Clark siempre se preguntó: ¿porque motivo las personas mataban a otras personas? Y ahora creía tener la respuesta.

—¡¡¡CLARK... JOSEPH... KENT!!! —escuchó gritar a su padre furioso.

Encogiéndose a más no poder en el asiento desde donde presenció toda la conversación con creciente pánico queriendo desaparecer, Clark meditó qué de todo lo dicho, qué le parecería peor a su padre: el haber mentido, el haber revelado su condición de Alfa, el haber marcado a un Omega, el haber embarazado a dicho Omega, que ese Omega fuera rico, que fuese Bruce o que hubiese hecho todo lo anterior siendo un menor de edad en un club nocturno donde se suponía no debería de poder entrar.

—¡¡Ven aquí ahora jovencito, tienes MUCHO que explicar!!

Probablemente todo.

Resignado, salió del auto a paso lento soportando la mirada dura de su padre, que como pudo sostuvo sin desviar la propia hasta quedar frente a frente con él, siendo más consiente que nunca de la presencia del Omega que permanecía ligeramente apartado de la disputa, algo que le hizo sentir aliviado... hasta que se recordó que la mayor parte de este problema era su culpa.

—Vamos dentro —ordenó su padre firme dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose a la casa.

Por un breve momento, Clark respiró ligeramente aliviado, pues al menos su padre ya no estaba gritando, sin embargo, la calma le duró poco con el pesado silencio que le siguió, y que los acompañó en todo el trayecto al interior de la casa, que por cierto le pareció eterno.

—¿Es verdad? —interrogó sin rodeos su padre apenas llegar a la sala, deteniéndose al fin para encararlo, conteniendo el enojo.

—Sí –admitió, pues mentir ya no era una opción.

—¡¿En que estabas pensando?! –exclamó colérico

Esa era una buena pregunta: <<¿En qué estaba pensando?>>

Ah sí, ya recordaba... en el seductor Omega que permanecía detrás de él. Porque una y otra vez en cada ocasión solo bastaba estar cerca suyo para que su juicio se nublara, al punto de olvidar lo demás y seguirlo como un perro faldero. Lo mismo le sucedió en el auto donde en lugar de pensar en su situación actual, su mente se perdió en su contemplación reviviendo los fragmentos de recuerdos que conservaba de aquella noche que lo llevaron a tener una erección instantánea por el simple hecho de fantasear con la posibilidad de volver a tener ese cuerpo entre sus manos... Claro que esta se bajó a la mera mención de sus padres.

—¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

Clark parpadeó y asintió instintivamente ante el fuerte reclamo regresando a la realidad, avergonzado al darse cuenta que había perdido el hilo de la conversación por un buen rato a juzgar por el marcado ceño fruncido de su padre que impaciente esperaba una respuesta a una pregunta que obviamente no escucho.

—Me dirás —dijo su padre ya exasperado de su silencio repitiendo su demanda—, exactamente lo que ocurrió esa noche, y esta vez —exigió—. ¡Quiero la verdad!

Clark tragó grueso y volvió a asentir, ordenando sus ideas para poder comenzar a contarle como pudo lo sucedido. Desde la invitación de Pete y su elaborada coartada para asistir al club nocturno sin ser descubiertos —describiendo la llegada al mismo así como la manera en que pudieron entrar por la puerta trasera gracias a un Alfa—, pasando por la desaparición de su amigo ya estando adentro mientras él se encontraba "indispuesto" lo que provocó el incidente con un guardia de seguridad que lo llevó a su vez a encontrarse con Lex.

—¿Lex estaba ahí? —lo interrumpió su padre con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —concedió Clark sabiendo lo que se venía a continuación, se apresuró en añadir— pero él me ayudó.

—Los Luthor no ayudan sin una doble intención —sentenció con desdén—. No me extrañaría que él hubiese planeado que pasara esto.

—¡Por favor Pá! Deja de culpar a Lex por todo —contestó Clark enfadado—. Además, ¿cuál se supone era su perverso plan? —preguntó irritado—. ¿Casarme con un Omega rico que aseguraría mi futuro? —sugirió sarcástico—. Tienes razón, que plan tan malvado.

—No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencito —lo amonestó, pero Clark lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que Lex es una buena persona y sólo trata de ayudarme? –insistió testarudo, dispuesto a defender a su amigo beta.

—¡Porque no es así! —respondió su padre elevando la voz nuevamente—. ¡Y lo que pasó es una prueba de ello!

—¡Fueron mis malas decisiones lo que me condujeron a esto! ¡No Lex, entiende! —respondió imitando el mismo volumen de voz.

—¡Eso fue porque fuiste mal influenciado por él! ¡Antes tú jamás habrías hecho algo así! –rebatió su padre ya gritando.

—¡Pero lo hice! —espetó Clark visiblemente enojado—. ¿Y sabes porqué? ¡Porque ya no soy un niño, Pá! ¡Y como Alfa también tengo necesidades!

—¡¿Y tú forma de satisfacerlas es marcando al primer Omega que se te cruza?!

—No quise decir eso —respondió tensando todos sus músculos de impotencia.

—¡¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?! —lo instó.

—Que debo tomar mis propias decisiones —dijo firme, tratando de controlarse.

—¡¿Y en eso se incluye mentirnos?! —cuestionó su padre, indignado.

—Yo no... —quiso explicarse, pero fue bruscamente callado.

—¡Recuerda que tus acciones traen consecuencias Clark, y en tu caso más porque eres diferente!

—¡¿Cómo lo podría olvidar si a cada instante me lo recuerdas?! —profirió con amargura apretando los puños con fuerza.

—¡Es por tu bien! —estalló su padre, tratando de imponerse.

—¡No te escudes en eso! —gritó Clark ya furioso—. ¡Toda la vida lo has hecho!

—¡Y no por eso es menos cierto! —vociferó a su vez su padre—. ¡De haberme escuchado no estaría pasando esto!

—¡Por todos los cielos, Jonathan! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La repentina voz de su madre tomó desprevenidos a ambos que se giraron al instante para verla parada pálida en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina, donde probablemente estaba antes de ser atraída por el ruido de su discusión pues aún sostenía un paño entre sus manos.

—¡Lo que pasa es que nuestro hijo nos mintió, Martha! —dijo su padre reaccionando primero—. ¡Y ahora viene a casa con las consecuencias de sus mentiras!

—¡Consecuencias que pienso asumir! —declaró Clark de manera desafiante.

—¡Eres demasiado joven para asumir las responsabilidades de un adulto! —objetó su padre terminante—. Y en todo caso, ¿quién te garantiza que ese cachorro sea realmente tuyo, si es que él apenas se presenta?!

—¡Es mío! —afirmó enérgico.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?! —lo increpó implacable—. ¡Hijo, es un Omega varón adinerado, no puedes confiar en él!

—¡¿Y en ti sí, porque siempre has sido honesto conmigo?! —le recriminó de forma mordaz.

—¡No me justificaré! ¡He hecho lo mejor para esta familia! ¡Mientras que él —señalando al Omega— sólo quiere alejarte de nosotros!

—¡Te equivocas!

—¡Solo te usará y se aprovechará de ti!

—¡¡EL NO ME QUIERE CERCA!!

—¿Qué? —atinó a decir su padre, descolocado.

—¡Me ofreció dinero para no decir nada y ambos seguir nuestras vidas pretendiendo que esto jamás pasó! —confesó airado, soltando toda la frustración que había contenido tras la conversación con el Omega y su rechazo—. ¡Me negué! —le informó, adusto—. ¡Y si lo traje a casa, aún temiendo la reacción de ustedes, fue porque quería su apoyo, pero si no es el caso descuida, me las arreglaró yo solo! —sentenció dando media vuelta para irse.

—¡Clark, espera...! —tomándolo del brazo con expresión alarmada, su padre intentó detenerlo.

—¡No! —soltándose de forma brusca—. ¡Jamás escuchas, y asumes lo peor de todos, justo como con Lex! —recriminó exaltado—. ¡Sé que me equivoqué! ¡Pero estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto como Má y tú me enseñaron, y no dejaré que me impidas hacerlo sólo porque quieres protegerme!

—¡Detente! —viéndolo de forma desesperada, su padre volvió a sujetarlo del brazo.

—¡No! —se negó, irascible.

Ambos iniciaron un forcejeo que obviamente no terminaría bien con Clark empezando a soltar gruñidos amenazadores a punto de perder el control.

—¡¡SUFICIENTE!! —la voz imperiosa de su madre se elevó por encima del alboroto haciéndolos parar en seco.

—Martha... —empezó a decir su padre sorprendido como él ante el exabrupto de su madre generalmente paciente.

—¡Nada de Martha! —lo calló la mujer firme en tono amenazante dejándolos mudos—. Ahora, ¡siéntense! —ordenó terminante, siendo obedecida por todos los presentes—. Bien —continuó seria, respirando agitada, paseando la mano por su rostro para calmarse—. ¡Basta de discusiones e insultos! —se detuvo para confrontarlos—. ¡No importa de quién es la culpa! Si son Alfa, Beta u Omega: si fue un accidente o premeditación; si difieren de clase social; o si lo quieren o no —indicó tajante—. Las cosas están así, y los dos hechos inamovibles son: —señalando a Clark— Que tú, marcaste a un Omega —Clark se removió incómodo— Y tú... —señalando ahora al Omega que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato— estás embarazado —fue el turno del millonario de encogerse desviando la mirada—. Lo cual nos lleva a un único desenlace posible —pausa dramática—. ¡Deberán casarse! —sentenció.

—Martha... —trató de protestar su padre

—¡No he terminado! –lo silenció nuevamente la Omega, volviendo su atención a los jóvenes—. El que se agraden o no, se sobrelleven o hagan de su vida un infierno depende de ustedes —les previno—. Sólo recuerden que este problema lo generaron ustedes —dijo haciendo hincapié a ambos—. No Jonathan y yo, y, por tanto, espero asuman la responsabilidad de sus actos como los adultos que pretendieron ser en ese club nocturno. ¡¿Está claro?! —avergonzados, ambos jóvenes asintieron—. Les daremos tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no es así, Jonathan? —deteniendo la nueva protesta de su esposo con una mirada severa, recibió un mudo asentimiento.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló por un largo rato en la sala dejando fluir el peso de las palabras de la mujer.

—Ahora —prosiguió más calmada liberando el ambiente— ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, Clark: ve y prepara el cuarto de invitados; y tú, Jonathan, ve afuera y mete el auto de nuestro nuevo hijo en el granero, es muy llamativo y atraerá atención indeseada que estoy segura ninguno de nosotros quiere.

—Pero Martha...

—Pero Má...

Objetaron al unísono su padre y el poniéndose de pie.

—Sin peros — les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los dos—. Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, ¿o es que acaso no se han puesto a pensar en el estado de Bruce? Esto no le hace ningún bien a su salud.... o a la del cachorro.

Como un resorte, Clark se giró mirando preocupado al Omega, comprobando alarmado la palidez que había aumentado en su rostro, por lo que se precipitó a acercarse guiado por su instinto Alfa de protección, pero su madre se lo impidió.

—No es el momento, cariño —dijo con voz suave, interponiéndose en su camino, posando con cuidado la mano en su mejilla en actitud maternal desprendiendo un poco de su aroma para tranquilizarlo—. Él necesita ahora un poco de espacio —explicó con paciencia—. Tus feromonas empezaron a aumentar descontroladamente hace un rato en el calor de la discusión, e incluso para mí, es difícil tolerarlas.

Clark abrió los ojos desconcertado, pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, y eso lo inquietó más.

—Descuida, estoy bien —lo confortó su madre sacándolo de su estupor—. Y él también lo estará, pero debes entender –dejó entre ver el ligero temblor en su voz, permitió percibir a Clark el esfuerzo que ella había estado haciendo para mantenerse firme durante toda la situación— que estando enlazados... Para él es mucho peor, y por eso, por el momento, lo mejor es que yo me quede a su lado para ayudar a calmarlo.

Clark asintió arrepentido, alejándose lentamente tal como se lo pidió su madre sin atreverse a mirar al Omega por temor a ceder a las exigencias de su recién descubierto instinto territorial Alfa, que irracionalmente veía incluso a su padre como un rival motivo de su anterior despliegue de ira.

<<—¿Qué me está pasando?>> —se preguntó asustado.

Pero sea lo que fuese, estaba seguro de una cosa: esto lo causaba el Omega.

**************** & ****************

No era lo que deseaba.

No era lo que pretendía.

Tan sólo... Tan sólo buscaba obtener su libertad, jamás quiso que esto pasara. Pero mirando discutir acaloradamente entre sí a padre e hijo por su causa, el sentimiento de culpa apareció. Quizá pudo haberlo ignorado en pro de cumplir su objetivo, desafortunadamente este sólo se intensificó hasta corroer su alma en cuanto la señora Kent apareció en escena con su figura pequeña y menuda contrayendo sus finos rasgos faciales en un rictus de aflicción al contemplar frente a sus ojos como se desmoronaba su humilde hogar sin entender el porqué.

Como se despreció por ello en ese momento, por ser el causante de su dolor, de su aflicción, de su miedo... Un miedo que de pequeño muchas veces vio reflejado en los ojos de su madre cada vez que el realizaba un acto imprudente, cada vez que enfermaba, cada vez que escapaba lejos de la supervisión. Y posiblemente, cada vez que pensó en su futuro incierto. Le fue inevitable compararlas y encontrar semejanza entre ellas, e irónicamente incluso se llamaban igual, contribuyendo a empeorar el desequilibrio mental que empezaba a sufrir por sus nuevas dudas e inseguridades de estar haciendo lo correcto, e inconscientemente esto lo llevo a bajar sus defensas.

Grave error.

En cuanto lo hizo y respiró el aroma hostil de las feromonas Alfas, estas lo golpearon de lleno al punto de mantenerse en pie solo de milagro, soportando el avasallador hedor que hacia removerse con desespero a su ya olvidada parte Omega que quería tirarse al suelo buscando refugio, cosa a la que por supuesto se negó con obstinación, experimentando en consecuencia un punzante dolor de cabeza, seguido por la náusea y el mareo que últimamente precedían a sus desmayos.

Entonces, antes de perder definitivamente la conciencia, la Omega lo detuvo todo.

Confuso, la observó incrédulo emplear solamente su voz firme —nada acorde a su casta— y una seguridad —a su parecer— sin fundamento para enfrentar al Alfa y beta en conflicto, dominando y apaciguando el estado agresivo de los dos. Bruce no pudo más que sorprenderse por ello, porque ese valor y fortaleza para proteger a su familia, fue el mismo que presencio en su propia madre al interponerse entre él y la bala que hubiese acabado con su vida.

Una admiración y respeto hacia la Omega se generó en su ser, a la que se sumó la gratitud al darle una excusa para desplomarse en el sillón sin tener que exponer su debilidad a los otros que para nada repararon en su patético estado, permitiéndole recuperar de a poco su compostura externa siguiendo a medias el discurso cuyas palabras eran como dagas certeras a su integridad moral fomentada por sus padres, por lo que fue incapaz de sostener su mirada u oponerse a ella, experimentando por primera vez lo más cercano a una reprimenda materna desde sus días de infancia dejándolo con sentimientos encontrados con los que no podía lidiar ahora.

De hecho, no podría lidiar con absolutamente nada en ese instante.

De pronto se sentía tan cansado, tan agotado, física y psicológicamente, como si el peso de los años vividos se hubiera sumado en un solo día dejándolo vacío, carente de fortaleza, navegando a la deriva en un mundo oscuro en donde por más que buscaba no encontraba seguridad alguna a la que asirse, perdiendo por completo la perspectiva de la realidad a su alrededor, abrumándolo hasta quedar paralizado.

—Bruce... -parpadeó un par de veces con la vista nublada— Bruce... —volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban suavemente— ...Tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien —unos amables brazos lo rodearon con cariño, inundando sus fosas nasales de un suave aroma a flores que lo reconfortó—. Intenta levantarte, cariño... —con torpeza obedeció a la voz femenina— apóyate en mi —trastabillando un par de veces, avanzó—. C-con c-cui-dado... —jadeó ella, con esfuerzo subió con él lo que supuso eran unas escaleras— ...Y-ya c-ca-si... Ll-lle-ga-mos —lo animó para poco después tras una pausa en la que casi caen los dos, le permitió derrumbarse en una superficie blanda que emanaba un intoxicarte olor familiar que al fin logró calmarlo—. Bien... respira... —murmuró ella muy cerca entre arrullos, acallando unos gimoteos— ... Así... Poco a poco —acogiéndolo en su regazo, comenzó a mecerlo con delicadeza, tal como a un niño— ... Shhh, pronto pasará.

...

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó, y rápidamente Bruce abrió los ojos desorientado, preguntándose en qué momento los había cerrado, buscando en derredor la amenaza, encontrándose únicamente con los ojos dulces de la señora Kent que lo sostenía acurrucado en su regazo.

—Lamento que Clark te haya despertado —dijo la mujer apenada, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada que Bruce no comprendió del todo—. No creas que mi hijo siempre es así... —frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en desaprobación—. Lo que pasa es que heredó los malos modales de su padre —justificó.

—Creí que era adoptado —atinó a decir Bruce en un susurro aún confuso, aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo al percibir la tristeza de la Omega.

—Así es —concedió ella con una débil sonrisa—. Pero me gusta pensar que en los demás aspectos somos sus verdaderos padres

—No quise... —trató de excusarse sintiéndose culpable.

—Descuida —lo interrumpió ella restándole importancia—. Lo importante ahora es... —regresó a su semblante preocupado—. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

—Estoy bien —contestó de inmediato percibiendo el escepticismo de ella, así que para demostrárselo quiso incorporarse de la posición recostada que aún mantenía en la cama donde para su vergüenza, usaba las piernas de la Omega como almohada.

Desafortunadamente las cosas no salieron como esperaba, y tras casi desmayarse por el mareo que le sobrevino por su imprudente actuar, terminó vomitando todo aquel poco alimento que hubiese podido consumir esa mañana en un bote de basura que la señora Kent tuvo a bien acercarle antes de causar un desastre. Ayudándole después a quitarse el saco, la corbata y los zapatos, pudo tenderse de nuevo en la cama donde por un tiempo no pensaba moverse.

—Eres sin duda una persona fuerte —le comentó la mujer más tranquila, pasado su lamentable episodio, mientras con un paño húmedo le refrescaba el rostro perlado de sudor por el esfuerzo anterior—. Cualquier otro en tu estado habría colapsado hace mucho, o inclusive causado su muerte... —titubeó insegura—. O la del bebé —deteniendo sus movimientos, lo analizó —. ¿No te importa el bebé? —la pregunta mezclada con reproche lo dejó frío.

—De no importarme, no estaría aquí —se defendió firme a pesar de su debilidad.

—Es bueno saberlo, eso habla bien de ti —sonrió aliviada—. Sin embargo... —titubeó de nueva cuenta—, de no haberse dado el embarazo... —inició visiblemente insegura y con cierto atisbo de temor en su voz que le resultó extraño—. ¿Te habrías presentado aquí?

—No —respondió Bruce honesto.

—¿A pesar del riesgo potencial de morir? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Sí —contestó tajante.

Se hizo una larga pausa que le pareció incomoda.

—Entonces... —dijo por fin la Omega tomando su mano y apretándola con delicadeza—. Doy gracias al cielo que... estés embarazado.

Por un breve momento Bruce creyó percibir que la Omega ocultaba algo, pero dado lo mal que se sentía todavía, ignoró el hecho atribuyéndolo a su inestabilidad hormonal, pues por mucha que fuera su paranoia hacia las intenciones del mundo en general, la señora Kent ni de lejos asemejaba una amenaza más allá de una madre preocupada por su familia, como reveló su consecuente conversación básicamente banal de temas intrascendentes dándole la oportunidad de relajarse y ser sincero en sus respuestas al menos por una vez sin inmiscuir su doble vida.

—Duerme —susurró la Omega bajito en cierto momento muy cerca de él, y Bruce cayó en cuenta que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos sin notarlo, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación que recordaba a medias ya semidormido. Quiso abrirlos de nuevo, pero le fue imposible, así que dejó que ella lo arropara sin protestar teniendo la vaga ilusión en su mente cansada que era su madre la que lo hacía dándole un último beso de buenas noches.

**************** & ****************

Clark suspiró frustrado por... ¿Vigésima vez? Tal vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta dando vueltas como león enjaulado en la cocina a la espera de que el Omega despertara y poder asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Su consuelo era que gracias a su visión de rayos X sería el primero en saber justo el momento exacto en que esto sucediera, y no, no podía considerarse acoso el que la usara en este momento para verlo dormir.

—Clark, si sigues viendo el techo con tanta fijación lo vas a perforar, y lo digo literal —habló su madre sin mirarlo o detenerse en su labor de preparar la cena, ahorrándole el bochorno de ser pillado en su acto de voyerismo.

En su defensa era su instinto el que actuaba, no era su culpa estar así.

Desde que regresó a la sala tras arreglar el cuarto de invitados y no hallar ni a Bruce ni a su madre por ninguna parte había entrado en una especie de estado de ansiedad psicótica, que lo hizo correr como pollo sin cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente qué hacer al borde del pánico. Y escuchar posteriormente —gracias a su superoído— los consecuentes gimoteos lastimeros en la planta de arriba del Omega, solo lo empeoró, pues como todo un troglodita corrió escaleras arriba e irrumpió en la habitación de donde provenían —que curiosamente resultó ser la suya— dispuesto a erradicar la posible amenaza.

Lástima que —para su total vergüenza—, tras analizar la situación ante sus ojos unos segundos, resultara ser él la amenaza. Sí interpretó correctamente la mirada fulminante que le lanzó su madre en reproche por su intromisión abrupta, dejándolo aturdido sin poder reaccionar. Suerte para él que su padre llegara a tiempo a salar la situación sacándolo de la habitación cerrando con un fuerte portazo antes de que metiera aún más la pata, llevándolo casi a rastras hasta la sala donde en un incómodo silencio esperaron a que su madre bajara.

En realidad no tardó mucho en hacerlo —aunque a él sí que se lo pareció— y fue ahí cuando su madre les dejó en claro que ninguno de los dos molestara al Omega que se encontraba profundamente dormido, enviándolos a realizar tareas fuera de la casa para asegurarse de ello. Resta decir que ni a su padre ni a él les hizo gracia esto, aunque por distintas razones.

A su padre aún le costaba aceptar la nueva situación, así que mantenía la guardia arriba al igual que su desconfianza por el Omega, y con la mente más clara, Clark se dijo que no se lo podía reprochar. Llevaba años protegiéndolo del mundo exterior, de los peligros, de ser expuesto y convertido en una rata de laboratorio o algo peor, guardando las apariencias en pos de darle una vida normal y feliz. Y de pronto, todo aquello se venía abajo por un perfecto extraño, alguien ajeno de quien no sabía que esperar generando una instantánea animadversión en su contra al verlo como una amenaza para la seguridad de su pequeña familia a la que no pertenecía.

No obstante, eso iba a cambiar.

Por su parte, a Clark sólo le preocupaba haber dañado de alguna forma al Omega con sus potenciadas feromonas Alfa alienígenas que en el pasado demostraron ser altamente nocivas si llegaba a perder el control de sus emociones, específicamente la ira. Porque si sus padres podían soportarlas en cierta medida era tan sólo por estar habituadas a ellas por años, sin embargo, para extraños la experiencia se asemejaba a un golpe físico directo en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor... Bueno, le pasó una única vez con su padre, quien estuvo postrado en cama por casi un mes incapacitado, y en ese entonces solo tenía 13 años.

Internamente rogaba que este último no fuera el caso, aun se estremecía al recordar el incidente, así como la culpa, el miedo y la inseguridad que le dejó presente lo letal que podía llegar a ser para otros. De ahí su ansiedad actual por saber del estado del Omega que ni el trabajo duro en la granja pudo ayudar a mitigar dicha inquietud, por lo que regresó apenas terminó sus labores con la esperanza de encontrarlo despierto, cosa que obviamente no sucedió, y por eso permanecía en la cocina con su madre a la espera, al estar su habitación justo arriba.

No obstante, de eso hacía ya 1 hora y la impaciencia comenzaba a dominarlo con ideas fatalistas, no teniendo siquiera la posibilidad de entrar a su cuarto a sacar la sabana con el olor del Omega que escondía en su armario que siempre conseguía calmarlo. Pensar en eso le recordó algo.

—Por cierto, Má —girándose a mirarla interrogante—, ¿por qué lo colocaste en mi habitación? Creí que se quedaría en el cuarto de invitados.

—No cariño, en ese te quedaras tú— respondió ella tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sorprendido y confundido— Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque al recién haber formado su lazo y después pasar demasiado tiempo separados tiene consecuencias que él ya debe estar experimentando —explicó seria—. Por eso, lo mejor para él en este momento es estar lo más cerca de ti sin verse afectado por tus cambios hormonales, como por ejemplo en tu habitación, que está impregnada de tu aroma, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —protestó ligeramente ofendido por no ser considerada su situación—. Esto también me está afectando, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué propones que haga? –preguntó su madre deteniendo su labor, volteando a verlo con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Quieres que suba y le pida su ropa para que puedas dormir esta noche tranquilo con ella? —cuestionó de forma adusta—. ¿O le digo que lo prefieres a él? —preguntó finalmente en tono divertido.

—C-claro que no —balbuceó en respuesta Clark, denotando lo ruborizado que estaba, por lo que decidió desviar la mirada.

—En ese caso, ten paciencia —regresando su atención al guisado, comentó—. Tienen una vida por delante para estar juntos, y créeme una noche más separados no lo cambiara.

—N-no quise decir eso –balbuceó, y los colores se le subieron más si era posible.

—Ah, ¿no?, entonces ¿qué quisiste decir? —preguntó ella, inocente.

—Yo... Nada.

Suspirando rendido, dejó el tema en paz desplomándose en una silla cercana a la mesa donde comenzó a juguetear nervioso con un salero para distraerse, hasta que sus sentidos superdesarrollados captaron movimiento en la planta de arriba sobresaltándolo dejando caer el objeto al pararse precipitadamente a comprobar el hecho con su supervisión.

—Por tu reacción asumo que ya despertó —habló su madre llamando su atención.

Clark asintió distraído a punto de salir corriendo a su habitación a comprobar por fin el estado del omega, pero he ahí que su madre se le adelantó.

—Quédate aquí, iré a verlo primero.

—Pero... -quiso protestar.

—Haz caso a tu madre y espera –lo interrumpió quitándose el delantal—. Más tarde lo agradecerás

Y sin más, se fue.

**************** & ****************

Bruce no era particularmente partidario de las bebidas alcohólicas dada su línea de trabajo, las consumía rara vez pese a su fama de borracho empedernido en las fiestas que fingía con maestría, pero eso necesariamente no implicaba que no supiera tolerarlas, porque de hecho lo hacía y bastante bien, incluso mejor que la mayoría de Alfas, así que por obvias razones había lidiado con los efectos secundarios de su consumo excesivo tales como la resaca, y por todos los cielos... ¡ESTO se sentía mil veces PEOR!

Sosteniéndose la cabeza, hecho un ovillo envuelto entre las mantas, Bruce pretendía protegerse inútilmente del malestar que arremetía sin compasión cada vez más fuerte, y que de no ser por su amplio entrenamiento mental para tolerar el dolor, estaría llorando como un bebé.

Un leve toque en la puerta que le sonó como un gong, lo puso alerta y aumentó el nivel de su migraña no pudiendo evitar emitir un quejido, pero se negó a moverse temiendo empeorar su estado.

—¿Bruce?

Identificó la voz preocupada de la señora Kent, que rápidamente ingresó a la habitación probablemente atraída al haberlo escuchado, procediendo a acercarse y sentarse en la cama a su lado, deslizó delicadamente su mano por su cabello en una leve caricia hasta tomar su mano, liberando ligeramente su aroma que le dio cierto alivio.

—No te resistas a lo que eres —le susurró ella suavemente y él la miró sin comprender—. Consiente o inconscientemente estas reprimiendo a tu parte Omega —le explicó como a un niño, viéndolo con pena—. Eso evita que te vincules con tu alfa, y si sigues obstaculizando la consolidación del lazo entre ustedes, tu parte Omega morirá y pondrás en riesgo no sólo tu vida.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en la diminuta vida que crecía en su interior, generándole miedo de inconscientemente haberle hecho daño.

—N-no sé cómo hacerlo —confesó asustado.

Llevaba tantos años reprimiendo esa parte de sí mismo que en realidad no sabía nada de ser Omega, y el conocimiento teórico que poseía del tema era bastante impreciso para darle bases reales a alguien tan metódico como él, pues todas las fuentes conocidas que consultó se remitían a decir básicamente lo mismo: "seguir el instinto". Pero ¡Joder! ¿Qué carajos se hacía cuando carecías de él? ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió la puta idea de escribir un estúpido manual o algo con pelos y señales sobre eso? Oh, no, al parecer era mucha molestia describir un maldito proceso que se daba naturalmente y sin problemas.

Pero ¡OH SORPRESA! Él estaba teniendo problemas.

—Descuida, se cómo solucionarlo —la seguridad en las palabras de la mujer lo desconcertó, y pese a su escepticismo de que se resolviera tan fácil su problema la escuchó atento—. Aunque tendrás que ceder un poco de tu espacio personal.

Sus alarmas internas se activaron, esto definitivamente no le iba a gustar.

**************** & ****************

Le estaba costando mucho a Clark resistir el impulso de espiar al Omega y su madre en la planta de arriba así que reuniendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba decidió salir de la casa a sentarse en el porche a esperar. Sin embargo, el persistente sonido amortiguado del tono de un celular procedente del granero captó su atención y curioso fue a investigar.

Ya dentro del granero se encontró con el auto que le pertenecía al Omega, y le fue claro que desde ahí se originaba el insistente timbre que de pronto cesó. Dudó por un momento en lo correcto o incorrecto que sería entrar al vehículo y tomarlo, pero rápidamente se justificó diciéndose que podría ser algo importante y que él tan solo se lo llevaría a su dueño.

Al sacarlo y tenerlo entre sus manos volvió a sonar e inevitablemente vio la pantalla, congelándose en el acto. Era Lex. Y en el registro marcaba más de 50 llamadas perdidas de él. Algo en su interior se removió con violencia, aplastando el aparato sin notarlo haciéndolo reaccionar al oírlo crujir, sorprendido por su acción abrió lentamente el puño incrédulo, dejando resbalar entre sus dedos los restos inservibles del celular. Luego, contempló asustado su mano, y retrocediendo, corrió de regreso a la casa tratando de controlar los latidos furiosos de su corazón.

—¿Clark?

La voz de su padre detuvo su carrera en seco, y el arrepentimiento mezclado con miedo le impidió verlo a la cara.

—¿Estas bien, hijo? —se le acercó preocupado.

—T-tuve un "accidente" –murmuró, y eso bastó para que su padre entendiera a lo que se refería con "accidente."

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —indagó su padre, respirando aliviado de que no se tratara de otra cosa.

—Rompí el celular de Bruce —confesó, quedando descolocado al escuchar una carcajada en respuesta.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que él podrá comprarse otro —dicho eso, su padre palmeó su espalda aligerando su estado alterado y así encaminarse juntos a la casa donde en la entrada ya los esperaba su madre con una ligera sonrisa al verlos de nuevo en buenos términos.

—¿Todo bien? –dijo ella.

—Mejor que nunca —contestó su padre dándole un beso y dirigiéndose a la cocina riendo con ganas.

—¿Qué sucedió? –inquirió su madre curiosa.

—No querrás saberlo –dijo Clark evasivo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, lo dejaré pasar en vista de que hicieron las pases —concedió ella—. Ahora date prisa, Bruce te espera arriba.

—¡¿Qué?! —quedándose congelado en el acto.

—Le llevaras la cena y podrás quedarte a su lado mientras come —le anunció con una gran sonrisa que disminuyó en cuanto vio su reacción opuesta a lo que esperaba.

—Ah... Sí... —eras Má —poniéndose nervioso al recordar el celular destruido y los sentimientos negativos que tuvo—. L-lo pensé mejor y... Quizá deba esperar a verlo hasta mañana —y se justificó rápido atropellando las palabras de forma torpe—. Teníasrazónnopasaránadaporundíamásseparados,asíquemevoyamicuarto,digoaldeinitadosadescansar —terminó a punto de salir corriendo.

—Alto ahí, jovencito —lo detuvo su madre—. ¿Dime que pasa?

—Nada –bajando la mirada al suelo que de pronto se volvió interesante para sus ojos.

—Hijo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ese "nada", no es nada, así que dime lo que te pasa.

—Rompí el celular de Bruce —dijo esperando que eso bastara para que lo dejara ir.

—Ok, ese es un motivo, pero no justifica el que te resistas a ir a verlo después de esperar tanto por hacerlo, así que imagino que hay algo más, ¿cierto? —se hizo un silencio pesado que preocupó a su madre—. ¿Clark? –insistió.

Clark dudó entre decirle o no lo que realmente le preocupaba, pero dado que no tenía como solucionar su problema o con quien más hablar sobre ello, decidió arriesgarse a contarle sus inseguridades.

—¿Qué tal si estando solos lo lastimo? –preguntó con genuino miedo.

Entonces le contó cada uno de los episodios en que fue dominado por su instinto Alfa de posesión hacia el Omega ese día, y lo cerca que incluso había estado de lastimar a su padre al irracionalmente verlo como un rival igual que a Lex en el teléfono, o su acto de neandertal al irrumpir en la habitación al no encontrarlo.

—Tus acciones son comprensibles Clark, esto se debe a la inestabilidad de su lazo, es normal, en cuanto se fortalezca pasará —lo intentó tranquilizar—. Además, nadie ha salido lastimado.

—Excepto el celular de Bruce –señaló reticente.

—Excepto el celular de Bruce –concedió su madre.

—¿Qué pasa si voy y él dice o hace algo que me moleste y pierdo el control como ocurrió en el auto? —argumentó.

—¿Tuviste el impulso de lastimarlo? —indagó ella.

—No, yo... —desviando la mirada incomodo, murmuró bajito—. Quería hacer otra cosa —explicó ruborizándose.

—Entonces no existe peligro —concluyó su madre dirigiéndose a la cocina sin mayor explicación, probablemente entendiendo lo que él había querido hacer con el Omega, cosa que lo avergonzó más—. Así que date prisa, él no es muy paciente.

—Pero... —protestó siguiéndola sin que le hiciera caso, deteniéndose abruptamente al hacerlo ella.

—¡Jonathan Kent, suelta eso inmediatamente! —gritó a su padre enfadada, quien sentado a la mesa frente a una bandeja atiborrada de comida sostenía una pieza de pollo a la que estaba a punto de hincarle el diente.

—¡¿Qué...?! –exclamó su padre, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la Omega le arrebató la pieza colocándola de nuevo en la bandeja, y tomándola se giró con ella hacia Clark.

—Mira —dijo con paciencia su madre ignorando a su pasmado padre mientras le entregaba la bandeja—. Sólo ve arriba y llévale esto, borra de tu mente lo que pasó, y trata ésta vez de dar una buena impresión, nada de exabruptos —aconsejó— se amable, atento y demuestra tus buenos modales, eres un buen chico y él lo notará –empujándolo fuera sin contemplación.

De verdad, a veces desconocía a su madre.

**************** & ****************

Esto era incómodo, más incómodo que cualquiera de las estúpidas comidas de negocios a las que tuvo que asistir en su fachada como empresario exitoso, que por cierto no eran pocas, y que hasta la fecha supo manejar con diplomacia pese a los desagradables personajes que podía llegar a encontrarse. Ahora, sin embargo, le resultaba difícil incluso respirar, y el martilleo constante en su cabeza tampoco ayudaban, al menos la náusea y el mareo se habían ido.

Recordó con enfado el consejo de la señora Kent con respecto a mantenerse relajado y abrirse a la conversación para como dijo ella: "conocerse". Objetivo que en absoluto estaba logrando, y eso lo estresaba, porque en su vida jamás conoció una sola maldita cosa que no pudiera hacer, inclusive "socializar" con otros, tal vez fuera porque esta vez lo tendría que hacer de verdad, ofreciendo algo de sí mismo en lugar de aparentar hacerlo.

Encima, el estúpido Alfa solo estaba ahí sentado en una silla en la esquina más alejada a él, lanzándole miradas furtivas cada vez que creía que no lo estaba viendo. Ingenuo. Claro que se daba cuenta, pero pretendía no hacerlo fomentando ese infantil juego que comenzaba a cansarlo. Bufando molesto, pincho con ira un particular enorme trozo de pollo frito bañado en salsa que se llevó a la boca con enojo, pero antes de alcanzar su boca escucho el estridente rugido de un estómago hambriento. Incrédulo, miró al otro, que sonrojado desviaba la mirada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —indagó, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza que se vio interrumpida por otro ruidoso rugido que dejó en evidencia la patética mentira.

—Tal vez... Un poco –admitió apenado escuchándose un rugido más fuerte de su estómago inconforme.

—Sólo un poco, ¿eh? —ironizó.

—Bien, mucha —confesó completamente humillado.

—¿Por qué no comiste antes si tenías tanta hambre? —quiso saber.

—L-lo olvidé –musitó, poniéndose más rojo de la vergüenza.

¿Era en serio? ¿Con que clase de torpe y distraído Alfa había terminado enlazado que hasta se le olvidaba comer? Aunque... Siendo justo, tampoco podía criticarlo demasiado, a él también se le olvidaba con frecuencia, y de no ser por Alfred habría muerto de inanición hace mucho tiempo. Su excusa: estaba demasiado ocupado.

Dejando eso de lado, Bruce bajó la mirada observando con ojo crítico su bandeja aun rebosante de comida pese a lo consumido y concluyó que en realidad no había sido destinada exclusivamente para él. Aparentemente, la madre del Alfa tenia dotes de casamentera y desde un inicio planeó todo el numerito aprovechando la situación. Generalmente, el que lo manipularan a sus expensas lo molestaría, pero en este caso la ayuda extra le venía bien, así que no protestaría.

Todo fuera por el bienestar del cachorro que esperaba.

—Ven, siéntate —palmeando el espacio de la cama a su lado tratando de sonar lo más causal que pudo— compartiré mi comida, igual no me la acabo toda —se justificó, a lo que el otro lo miró inseguro—. Oh, vamos –rodó los ojos exasperado— que no muerdo.

El comentario hizo tensarse al Alfa, y Bruce tarde cayó en cuenta del motivo: esa era la misma frase que usó cuando se conocieron un mes atrás y que los llevó irónicamente a terminar enlazados.

—Bueno —dijo despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia para despejar la pesada atmósfera—. Al menos yo no lo hago, y tú ya me lo hiciste, así que, más jodidos no podremos estar.

El pobre chico casi se ahogó con su propia saliva por sus palabras, y tras una serie de graciosas gesticulaciones logró recuperarse lo suficiente para retomar la compostura y darse el valor suficiente de acercarse y sentarse tímidamente a su lado, evitando el contacto visual, cosa que le divirtió en grande considerando que era un Alfa. Aunque luego ya no se lo pareció tanto cuando sorprendido lo vio embutirse todo lo de la bandeja sin dejar rastro.

—¿Hace cuánto dijiste que no comías? —preguntó con sarcasmo que el otro ni notó.

—No lo sé —contestó confundido—. Pero creo que desde esta mañana.

Bruce no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si pasara más de un día sin comer, probablemente arrasaría con todo, ahora iba entendiendo el porqué de los apuros económicos de la familia si tenían que alimentar a este pozo sin fondo, todo lo contrario a él que apenas picaba el plato para enseguida dejarlo intacto, hábito que constantemente molestaba a Alfred, que de seguro amaría tener a este glotón en casa.

Ese fugaz pensamiento se coló tan natural en su mente que lo inquietó, porque ya estaba asumiendo una interacción a futuro que en verdad no deseaba pero que sin duda sería necesaria. Asustado se levantó precipitadamente queriendo poner distancia entre ellos, pero sus piernas temblorosas le jugaron una mala pasada y tropezó precipitándose al suelo, sólo que nunca llegó a tocarlo pues el más joven —que también se había puesto de pie— reaccionó a tiempo y lo jaló hacia sí, estrellándose dolorosamente contra su pecho quedando ambos inmóviles contemplándose como tontos.

Entonces Bruce notó que casi eran de la misma altura, aunque físicamente el menor gozaba de mayor masa muscular pudiendo abarcarlo sin problemas, cosa que lo molestaba al hacerlo sentir inferior. Irritado, iba a ordenarle que lo soltera, pero a su nariz llego con más fuerza que nunca el potente aroma Alfa que de repente le hizo sentir elevar la temperatura de la habitación dificultándosele respirar, estremeciéndose a cada inspiración al ser consciente del roce de sus cuerpos poniéndolo caliente.

Fue él, o el otro, no lo supo, pero al instante siguiente en que parpadeó ya se estaban devorando las bocas, explorando, profundizando, tratando de dejar una huella en el otro que demostrara su posesión. Un breve instante de separación y Bruce involuntariamente ofreció su cuello que el Alfa sin dudar mordió enterrando ferozmente sus colmillos haciéndole experimentar un avasallador orgasmo sin siquiera masturbarse o realizar el coito.

Abrumado se aferró desesperado al cuerpo ajeno que lo empujó contra un mueble tirando todo a su paso acorralándolo descendiendo sus manos poco a poco por sus costados hasta llegar a...

—¿Clark, está todo bien?

Como un balde de agua fría la voz de la señora Kent les devolvió la cordura separándose abruptamente tirando más objetos en el proceso, cayendo Bruce de sentón al ya no ser sostenido por el Alfa.

—¿Clark? —insistió la mujer al escuchar el ruido empezando a girar la perilla de la puerta.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento que lo hiso pestañar, y al segundo siguiente el susodicho ya estaba parado frente a la puerta entreabierta deteniéndola e impidiendo que la Omega entrara bloqueando con su enorme cuerpo la visibilidad al interior de la habitación.

—Todo está bien, Má —dijo el chico inocente de una forma que hasta a él lo convenció—. Bajo enseguida

—¿Bruce terminó su cena? —inquirió ella.

—Sí, hace rato... Él está... —titubeó un poco—. Descansando ahora.

—Entonces no lo molestes y baja a cenar —le reprochó ella.

—Claro Má, muero de hambre.

<<—Maldito bastardo>> –pensó Bruce molesto ante lo bien que se le daba mentir.

—Date prisa, y despídete de Bruce, tu cena se enfría.

Lentamente sin cambiar su posición, el Alfa giró su cabeza en su dirección, quitándole la respiración con su penetrante mirada cargada de deseo, que por un momento le pareció carmesí, pronunciando un:

—Buenas noches, Bruce.

Y sin más... Se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**************** & ****************

Clark estaba acostado en la habitación de invitados mirando al techo sin una pizca de sueño no pudiendo encontrar ni por asomo alguna posición medianamente cómoda, y la ya conocida ansiedad que removía sus entrañas lo empeoraba pues constantemente rememoraba el incidente en la habitación con el Omega, lo cual incentivaba la frustración que crecía exponencialmente en su interior a cada segundo que pasaba sin importar las duchas de agua fría que tomara, y eso sencillamente empezaba a molestarle porque llevaba casi 2 horas así, y la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

Bufando exasperado decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua a fin de despejarse un poco, con lo que no contó fue que de regreso, distraído como estaba en sus pensamientos subió las escaleras por costumbre y fue directo a su habitación en vez de a la de invitados como se suponía debía hacer, solo se percató del error cuando llegó frente a la puerta y lo golpeó el aroma sutilmente dulce del Omega que descansaba ignorante de su presencia del otro lado.

Debía irse, eso lo tenía claro, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba y permanecía ahí parado, inmóvil, contemplando la puerta como imbécil esperando noséqué, ilógicamente con la esperanza de que esta se abriera mágicamente, alargando un par de veces inseguro la mano para tomar la perilla al no cumplirse su deseo, sólo para dejarla caer a un lado acobardado ante la perspectiva del "después". Al final, suspirando resignado se obligó a desistir de esa locura dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse.

Entonces, de improviso, ésta se abrió en un parpadeo y una mano lo jaló dentro cerrándose tras de sí en silencio.

**************** & ****************

¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba quedarse ahí fuera antes de decidirse a entrar? Su indecisión le ponía los pelos de punta, y ponía a prueba su paciencia ¡Joder! ¡Que era un jodido Alfa, que actuara como tal y abriera la maldita puerta, que no pensaba esperarlo toda la noche! Luego, claro, lo mandaría al diablo, echándolo de su espacio como correspondía, porque sí, la puta habitación ahora era suya, y que ni sueñe que se la devolvería. Pero mientras tanto, necesitaba desesperadamente tener su aroma cerca, porque su anterior encuentro no bastó, así que estaba dispuesto a soportar su presencia un rato en pos de obtenerlo y sentirse mejor. Claro, si el idiota de allá fuera se decidía finalmente a entrar.

Pasaron unos laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo y exasperantes minutos más hasta que ya cabreado se levantó furioso de la cama con el sigilo de un gato al asecho, ya harto de la situación, abriendo la puerta apenas lo suficiente para sacar el brazo, sujetar, jalar y cerrar en un parpadeo a un desconcertado Alfa que lo miró sorprendido, y al que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar arrastró a la cama tirándolo en ella subiéndose a su cuerpo para acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer nada raro mientras duermo o juro que mañana amanecerás castrado —amenazó despiadado en un susurro, cerrando a continuación los ojos sin esperar respuesta dispuesto a dormir por fin, satisfecho tras conseguir lo que necesitaba, ya luego se encargaría de lidiar con las repercusiones que el mañana podría traerle.


	6. Lazo 1/2

CAPITULO V

LAZO

Un sueño... Todo se sentía como un sueño... Lejano... Intangible... Irreal... Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, centrado en ese seductor cuerpo sentado a su lado emanando ese intoxicante aroma que le robaba la cordura. Poco importaban sus dudas e inquietudes anteriores que ahora le parecían nimiedades que podían esperar.

¿Eso era lógico?

Quizá no.

Pero ¡vamos! ¿Alguien lo podía culpar? Ese hombre era el pecado personificado, con esos trajes a medida que le quedaban tan bien resaltando su elegante figura aún más apreciable de cerca que en aquellas portadas de revista, fotografías y vídeos que viera por internet que ni de lejos le hacían justicia al real. Para nada le extrañaba que fuese catalogado como el soltero más cotizado, y por ello, pese a esto, la idea de pertenecerle solo a él socavaba su general autocontrol en un deseo primitivo de reafirmar su posesión.

Nunca creyó ser del tipo cavernícola que se abalanzaba sobre su pareja para arrastrarla a un rincón oscuro y marcarla, pero "eso" precisamente le exigía su instinto, y era difícil ignorarlo cuando el Omega en cuestión insistía en mostrarse tan receptivo a "ese" deseo.

Oh no, no se lo podía culpar por haberse abalanzado sobre él a la menor oportunidad, apoderándose de esos generosos labios que lo recibieron efusivamente denotando una marcada experiencia que trató de ignorar siguiendo su ritmo apremiante aprendiendo rápidamente ese desconocido arte hasta superar al maestro, dominando la situación, recorriendo con sus manos cada parte de su anatomía colándose entre las ropas hasta alcanzar esa sedosa piel.

Entonces, a un paso de cumplir su cometido, el estruendoso paso de un tráiler lo sobresaltó, ensordeciéndolo con el ruido al estar sus sentidos al máximo, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido no pudiendo poner resistencia al ser empujado bruscamente por su acompañante que tras una serie de blasfemias pretendía recomponerse las ropas.

Fue ahí que Clark entró en razón, cayendo en cuenta de sus acciones por demás desvergonzadas, asaltando a un indefenso Omega en un espacio cerrado importándole un pepino su opinión. Porque vamos, haber compartido una noche de intimidad un mes antes no le daba derecho a aprovecharse de él.

Totalmente arrepentido y avergonzado por su comportamiento —y reprimiendo cierto grado de frustración latente—, quiso disculparse con el Omega, pero este no lo dejó, callándolo con una frase cortante y mirada fulminante que prometía dolor y sufrimiento.

<<—Bueno... Quizá no fuera tan indefenso.>> —pensó ligeramente intimidado, guardando la distancia preocupado por la estabilidad mental de su compañero que desprendía variedad de emociones encontradas que comenzaban a marearlo. No obstante, así como se presentaron, abruptamente se esfumaron dejando un incómodo silencio que lo inquieto hasta que por fin el otro habló.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La determinación en las palabras del Omega lo puso nervioso sin estar seguro de que responder a tal declaración, aunque no hizo falta pues este continúo.

—Primero aclaremos algo —dijo mirándolo serio—. Eres un Alfa —reclamó en tono acusador.

—Y tu un Omega —respondió a su vez de la misma forma Clark, disgustado por la manera en como lo dijo fue arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho en cuanto notó la pose defensiva que adoptó contra él, que lo hizo sentir como un bravucón— J-jamás te haría daño —aclaró rápidamente excusándose.

—Si lo intentarás, comprobarías que no soy fácil de someter —le respondió con un matiz peligroso en su voz.

Ooooook, había captado la advertencia, y a su vez descubierto que internet lo había inducido al error al poner que los Omegas varones eran básicamente de una marcada naturaleza "sumisa." Lo que obviamente era una mentira, a menos que enfrente suyo tuviera a la única excepción a la regla. Por otro lado, el hecho de que esto no le molestara lo desconcertaba. ¿Era normal que la amenaza le causará excitación?

—Como sea —prosiguió el mayor sacándolo de sus pecaminosos pensamientos—. Tenemos que resolver como sobrellevar esto.

—Sobrellevar, ¿qué? —preguntó confuso.

—El que estemos enlazados —espetó molesto el otro como si lo creyera estúpido.

Y en cierto modo así Clark se sintió, pues tardó unos instantes en asimilar su respuesta, que si bien ya la había considerado como posibilidad ante lo sucedido "aquella noche." Ahora se volvía real. MUY REAL.

—Mis padres van a matarme —sentenció cerrando los ojos con fuerza hundiéndose en el asiento queriendo desaparecer.  
—Eso sería perfecto, resolvería todos mis problemas —bromeó su acompañante, aunque algo le decía que en el fondo lo decía en serio—. Ah, y otra cosa... Estoy embarazado —soltó antes de que Clark se recuperara.  
-¡¡¡QUE!!! -grito terminando de descomponerse sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sí, trabajando su mente a mil.

¿Cómo se suponía manejaría eso? Tenía solo 17 años y ya estaba enlazado con un cachorro en camino y ni siquiera había terminado el instituto, mucho menos contaba con un trabajo estable o casa propia. Oh vamos, ¡por todos los cielos! Que aún dependía de sus padres.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —la calma con que habló el Omega lo impresionó dada la situación—. Te propongo una solución sencilla que te librara de cualquier tediosa responsabilidad —Clark lo escuchó atento con el ceño ligeramente fruncido presintiendo que lo que diría a continuación no le agradaría—. Es imposible romper el enlace, ese es un hecho innegable —recalcó—. Sin embargo, también lo es que no necesariamente es estar juntos. Si accedes a guardar el secreto de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ambos podemos seguir nuestras vidas independientemente el uno del otro. Naturalmente deberemos compartir momentos periódicamente para evitar los efectos negativos de la separación prolongada, y por supuesto estoy dispuesto a compensar tu tiempo generosamente con la cantidad que elijas. Nada tiene que cambiar, seguirás con tu vida normal e incluso puedes formar en el futuro una linda familia sin que yo intervenga o reclame por ello.

—¿Y qué hay con el bebé? —la sangre empezaba a hervirle.

—Será sólo mi problema —respondió con suficiencia.

—Y supongo, tú continuaras con tu vida igual —añadió sin expresión, al límite de perder el control recordando la infinidad de artículos que lo exponían como un playboy libertino.

—Exacto —contestó el Omega creyéndose victorioso sin notar su estado, rebasando su paciencia, por lo que en un movimiento rápido totalmente sorpresivo, Clark lo sujeto con rudeza acorralándolo contra el asiento.

—Olvídalo —le dijo en un susurro gélido.

El Omega frunció el ceño sin demostrar miedo por su acción.

—Si lo que quieres es más dinero... —escupió con desdén, pero Clark lo interrumpió.

—¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO EL MALDITO DINERO! —gruñó furioso—. ¡Eres MI Omega y ese cachorro es MIO! ¡No me deslindaré de ninguno de los dos porque ustedes son MI responsabilidad, te parezca, o no!

Estupefacto, el mayor lo miró incrédulo por un rato evaluándolo hasta que reaccionó. Aunque no de la manera que el menor esperaba.

—Bien, como prefieras —con actitud arrogante, ignorando su posición desventajosa—. Claro que serás tú, el que le diga sobre esto a tus padres, Clark.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —prefuntó notoriamente sorprendido.

—Tengo recursos... Y te investigué —sonrió con superioridad— Y sé... —acercando su rostro, susurró cómplice en su oído—. Tu pequeño secreto.

Al principio Clark se alarmó, temiendo haber sido descubierto su origen extraterrestre. No obstante, pronto supo por los acelerados latidos de corazón del contrario que mentía, quizá en un intento de disuadirlo en su decisión, que por cierto, no estaba dispuesto a cambiar, aunque seguirle el juego teniéndolo TAN cerca era tentador, encontrando cierto malsano placer en molestar al otro.

—Bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo de ti... Bruce —el cuerpo bajo suyo se tensó, y de repente un puñetazo fue directo a su cara el cual atrapo sin problemas desviándolo, pegando más sus cuerpos inmovilizando al otro.

—¡Hijo de pu...! —antes de que el Omega pudiera terminar su insulto Clark selló sus labios con un beso hambriento obnubilado por el deseo de someterlo.

Oh si, ese juego del gato y el ratón entre ellos dos no había hecho más que comenzar.

**************** & ****************

Esto debía ser una maldita broma, de entre todos los probables escenarios que proyectó tenía que darse el de "Alfa honorable y responsable". ¡Joder! Que él solo quería ser libre, ¿qué había de malo en ello? Pero no, el niñato aquel pretendía hacerse cargo de ambos. ¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Como si necesitara su ayuda. Él sólo le había pateado el trasero a la mitad de criminales en Gotham e infundido terror en la otra, no necesitaba ayuda, y mucho menos protección de un Alfa imberbe dándose aires de grandeza.

¡¿Quién se creía?!

Y aún así... Terminó bajo suyo gimiendo como una perra en celo bien dispuesto a follar en el auto a un lado de la carretera a pleno día donde todos podrían verlos, cosa que seguramente hubiese ocurrido de no ser por la oportuna llamada de Lex que los distrajo lo suficiente para detener esa locura. Jamás estuvo tan agradecido de una interrupción como en ese momento e hizo nota mental de ser menos cabrón con el beta la próxima vez.

Entre tanto, debía replantear su estrategia: la persuasión. La amenaza y el soborno parecían carecer de efecto en el chico a su lado que se negaba a ceder a sus propuestas, y eso que, ya más "calmados", trató de dialogar y negociar por todos los medios de que disponía su decisión, usando incluso la información que poseía de la crisis económica que enfrentaban sus padres —hecho que el menor desconocía— y el riesgo inminente que había de que perdieran la granja. Aun así, no consiguió nada, y eso empezaba a frustrarlo enormemente haciéndole perder la calma.

Respiró profundamente y se forzó a concentrarse en las opciones que le quedaban tratando de ignorar. Los pocos minutos que faltaban para llegar al hogar de su acompañante, la marcada tensión sexual imperante entre ellos, el constante sonido de su celular sonando, el estrés que cargaba y el que estuviera conduciendo con la mente dispersa a riesgo de sufrir un accidente. Y no es que fuera algo anormal en su vida estar bajo presión, pero del resultado de esto dependía su futuro.

Gruñó fastidiado, por primera vez molesto de que sus marcados principios le impidieran matar, eso sí que resolvería definitivamente sus problemas, obviamente sería un inconveniente deshacerse del cuerpo pero podría arreglárselas con algo de pericia... Quizá escondiéndolo en la propiedad de cierto arquero acosador.

Sonrió perversamente ante sus malignas elucubraciones, aunque enseguida se amonestó por malgastar el tiempo dejando desvariar su mente en ideas estúpidas de supuestos asesinatos e infantiles venganzas, en vez de buscar una manera de que el Alfa lo rechazara, considerando que todo sería más fácil si tan solo las cosas fueran a la inversa.

Y fue ahí que se le ocurrió.

¿Para que devanarse los sesos con ardides o artimañas rebuscadas si podía apelar al prejuicio de sus "suegros" para librarse del Alfa? Porque dudaba que estos estuvieran muy felices al recibir la "enhorabuena". Además, era MUY rico, aspecto que según el informe que recibió, el señor Kent detestaba considerando su actitud con Lex, aunado a eso estaba el "ínfimo" detalle de ser Omega varón, que para mentes conservadoras era una blasfemia. Por tanto, tenía todas las de ganar para ser repudiado por la familia como pareja de su único hijo. Solo había que magnificar su desagrado y ¡listo! En un parpadeo lo expulsarían de su casa para no volver, y el Alfa viéndose obligado por la presión paterna lo dejaría libre.

Lo aceptaba, puede que su nuevo plan tuviera un exceso de optimismo, pero la idea básica no era del todo mala, con ligeros ajustes a la situación podía hacer que funcionara, porque si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso era de su capacidad teatral y de improvisación que se sustentaría con la desenfadada vida pública que llevaba de niño rico mimado.

Satisfecho y convencido de su estrategia a seguir se dispuso a lidiar con el único obstáculo: entablar una última conversación con su acompañante para enfriar los ánimos antes de llegar a su destino, puesto que desde hacía rato lo miraba fijamente con insistencia como si se tratara de un lobo hambriento contemplando un jugoso filete, y si algo no necesitaba a su lado, era un Alfa marcando territorio con sus feromonas distrayéndolo.

—Bien, ya estamos cerca —anunció, reduciendo ligeramente la velocidad— Aún puedes arrepentirte —comentó.

—No —la respuesta fue inmediata y terminante.

—Como quieras —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—es tu cabeza la que rodará —añadió maliciosamente—. Ya pensaste que le dirás a tus padres —la cara que puso el menor tras unos segundos de incomprensión fue épica—. Eso pensé —dedicándole una sonrisa burlona— será divertido verte sufrir.

Acelerando sin darle tiempo a responder, entró a la granja a toda velocidad asustando a propósito a los animales, frenando con un volantazo derrapando para quedar justo frente a la casa de la que salió precipitadamente un hombre que identificó —según la foto del expediente—, como Jonathan Kent, su "querido suegro".

—¡Señor Kent! —saludó despreocupado bajando del auto acercándose tendiéndole la mano, tomando al hombre desprevenido— Me gustaría decir que es un placer conocerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias, usted comprenderá que no es así.

—¿Quién es usted? —correspondiendo al saludo, supuso Bruce más por educación que por gusto—. ¿Y a qué circunstancias se refiere? —increpó el beta receloso, tensándose al mirar sobre su hombro notando probablemente ya a su vástago que permanecía aun en el vehículo petrificado, detalle con el que contaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

—Soy Bruce Wayne, dueño de Wayne Enterprise en Gotham City, amigo de Lex y... Omega de su hijo —soltó sin más.

—¿Qué? —la expresión del beta pasó del disgusto al estupor, por lo que Bruce continuó hablando.

—Vaya, es una pena que su hijo no le hablara de mí –fingió una expresión contrariada—. Verá —explicó—, nos conocimos hace un mes en un Club Nocturno ya de madrugada mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañía en la zona VIP, donde tal vez con unos tragos de más intimamos más de lo debido. Imaginará mi sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad su hijo era un Alfa, y bueno, siendo yo un Omega, las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, y terminamos enlazados —a estas alturas de su relato la quijada del hombre parecía desencajada por lo que dio el golpe final—. Y en fin —sonrió inocentemente—. Aquí me tiene, 4 semanas después con un cachorro en camino. ¿Cree que podamos entrar a hablar sobre ello?

Como previo, su pobre "suegro" tardó un poco en asimilar todo lo dicho, pero cuando lo hubo hecho su rostro se congestionó de ira a tal grado que el grito furioso que lanzó llamando a su hijo seguro que se escuchó hasta el otro condado, demostrando que la noticia le cayó TAN bien como un gancho al hígado.

<<— Punto para mí.>> —se felicitó divertido, disfrutando el espectáculo, porque sin duda este juego lo ganaría él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de un ratito subo la siguiente parte 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este trabajo ya lo tengo publicado en Wattpad hasta el capítulo 9 x si alguien no quiere esperar las actualizaciones aquí y pasarse a checarlo si es q les gustó. Además en breve subiré el resto d mis trabajos con sus respectivas actualizaciones, solo pido un poco d paciencia pq a veces ando bastante ocupada con la nueva "normalidad" y tengo poco tiempo libre, así que advierto q las actualizaciones serán lentas.  
> Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ciao ❤️


End file.
